Figure Eight
by The Inspectre
Summary: Set about two years after the not fall of Beacon, Weiss is being prepped to take the reins of the SDC from her father when the time comes. Lately the heiress has been becoming agitated, reclusive, and distant from her teammates. A certain blonde recognizes this self-destructive behavior and doesn't want to see another victim. So what's she to do? The usual. Freezerburn, iceskating.
1. Burden

_Heeeeeere's Johnny- *dragon kicks like Nick Kang* I said cut that out!_

 _Inspectre Online._

 _Okay before you fill out those complaint forms I know I should be working on finishing Red Snow. I wanted a break from that though so I went to go play some vidya gaems and stuff. So what is this? Another product from the workdesk of yours tru- No not Inspector Gadget. GoGo Gadget no. The Inspectre. Got it memorized?_

 _Good 'cause if I go senile and forget my own name then y'all can remind me._

 _Anyway what is this? A fanfi- Hey the smart comments are my job. ANYWAY._

 _This is a Freezerburn fic. Probably gonna be about the same length as usual but with how my brain gets.. Yeeaaah. I'm thinking maybe.. At least three chapters. At least. Possibly 5-ish. So what's a girl (not me) to do when your teammate starts ignoring you and the rest of her teammates for something they think is really important, and start letting it consume them? Sound familiar? It does to Yang. Looks like she's got another problem on her hands.. Oh speaking of hands this follows a similar AU thing like The Royal Test. Not the same universe but it's implied obviously the events of the volume 3 finale took a far less severe turn so yaaaay happy ending that can be worked with in a post v3 setting. Quite post actually, takes place.. About two years after. They're in their third/fourth years. Yeah third._

 _So let's get to.. FIgure Eight? I like that. Has somebody already done an iceskating fic with Weiss? Probably. But whatever. It's a cute idea so I'm pretty sure everybody that has would have been like Wynaut?_

 _Also props to Topaz Smith who I'm now hiring as my Senior Proof Reader. Along with LegolasDragonRanger who has been my sorta Beta Reader but now it's official. He helped me work out a few kinks in this story's hose like structure and spellchecking, which rarely I have problems with the latter as far as spelling and essentials like capitalization and punctuation but as I learned with Red Snow (which is still gonna go on by the way, it will NEVER be dropped) sometimes it takes another set of eyes. Check out his story Wishes from Beyond Space and Time, I thought it was kinda cute and I love the premise for it. Which when you read my A/N below you'll get what I mean._

 _..._

 _*whispers "Magical girls"*_

 _Oh and another animated series I recommended below has magical boys too. How's that for twisting the genre._

 _P.S. Oh snap. VOLUME 3 SPOILERS BY THE WAY. Ermahgerbil almost forgot that.._

* * *

Work, work, work. If she was anything she was studious, that and a hard worker. Focusing on the papers in front of her as she sat at the desk the young woman gave herself the smallest respite to lean back in her chair, releasing a sigh. So much work. But it'd all be for a good cause once she graduated. Reaching behind her head to undo her ponytail and recollect it she'd hum to herself, binding held between her teeth. Unlike before, long before, it was pulled back and made into a rather normal one instead of the old off-center one she used to have.

After all Weiss Schnee was preparing to take over her father's company. It wouldn't do to have it up like that. Once finished the heiress picked up her pen again and scooted her chair back in. Next question.. These were essentially mock exams to be read over by her father and elder sister to evaluate if she was capable of leading the infamous SDC, or Schnee Dust Company. Oh how she wanted to if only to clear the name and create a better image of the business that her grandfather started and her father had subsequently started to drag into gray moral zones, what with all the purportedly underpaid and mistreated Faunus labor or the shady businesses they worked with.

Once she took over though things were going to be _very_ different. It'd take some time of course but already Weiss knew what she wanted to do. Graduate, and then when the time was right take over leadership. The man wouldn't hand down his business to someone still wet behind the ears after all. So with a slightly begrudging sigh this time she got ready to buckle down and continue.

Only for her Scroll to go off, vibrating against the wooden desk. Groan. "Who is this now..?" Weiss reached over and picked it up, seeing a familiar head of white hair pulled up into a bun. That sleek wave of hair over the right side of her face, that smirk.. Yep. Winter is com- Calling. "Yes sister?"

"Weiss I- Oh my. You sound rather occupied. Did I catch you at a bad time?" The woman asked with a playful smile. 'Oh you know Dust well you did.' Weiss thought to herself.

"Not really." Blatant lie. "Just working on a school assignment." Another blatant lie, it was Saturday. Classes were off and they hadn't (thankfully) been assigned any homework over the weekend. Which was commonplace now that that Team RWBY was in its 3rd year at Beacon. Weiss had gotten a bit taller though to her dismay not much 'bigger'. While she wore the same albeit resized outfit she'd allowed her hair to grow a little longer now, about two inches or so.

Of course they were lucky they even had a Beacon to come back to after _that_ happened. That infernal and probably insane woman Cinder had lead both the White Fang and the Creatures of Grimm on the attack during the Vytal Festival. If it weren't for the brave actions of the Huntsmen and Huntresses there and of course the Atlesian military all might have been lost. But that was a story for another time. Suffice it to say that things could have ended much worse, although Team RWBY still mourned for their kind if quirky android friend Penny.

Why had she thought about that.. It wasn't going to help her mood. Thinking happy thoughts this time Weiss focused back on her Scroll which she sat up against the edge of one of the desk's small cubby holes. Just as the door opened and someone entered their dorm room. Seeing that the person inside was on the phone they slowly clicked it shut instead of recklessly throwing it closed. At least they were considerate. Others, specifically a certain brazen brawling blonde barbarian simply slammed it.

That room like some of the members of Team RWBY had seen some changes as well. The desk in the corner for one, and _proper bunkbeds_ which she had been quite insistent on. Waking up to find one corner hanging precariously lower than it had been the night before was what finally pushed her over the edge to demand they find more permanent and stable solutions. Though Ruby's bed still hung because she also insisted on keeping hers unique. Cue thick steel winch cables run through eyehooks screwed several inches into the ceiling, one run under both ends and the middle from side to side almost like a basket. Taped heavily of course so nobody tore up their hands trying to pull themselves up. Which the little brunette just jumped straight up or from Yang's bed anyway.

"Really? Over the weekend? My sympathies little sister. I'm certain you'll have it knocked out soon however." Winter assured.

"I hope so but you know how father is. As soon as I'm done with these the postman will already have the next packet sitting in the hallway." The heiress facedesked, eliciting a bit of chuckling from Winter. He did have standards to uphold both of them understood. Hearing someone approach Weiss simply lifted her head and turned it towards them.

There was no mistaking this person, who like Weiss hadn't changed much over those two years. Unlike Weiss though where she'd gotten taller and yet not bigger, they.. Did the opposite. Again to the alabaster haired female's dismay and vehemently denied envy. Her hair was noticeably different though, now in a long spiky asymmetrical cut over her left side with the bangs short to keep out of her eyes. Sometimes she even braided it into a spiky paintbrush style but that wasn't often.

Weiss could have sworn she'd gone off with Blake to a bookstore earlier. The team leader was holding something behind their back too so maybe they got back early. _"I'm in a call."_ She mouthed.

 _"I know. I'll wait."_ Ruby mouthed back, beaming a little. Excited much? She was even rocking on her feet. Apparently there was something she wanted to show the Schnee, but she didn't want to interrupt.

"That's.. The thing." Winter replied with a clearly discomforted look on her face. Oh great. What now..? "He actually does have some more work for you. Sent it yesterday, overnight shipping of course. He wants what you're doing now done by Monday and that by next Friday. I believe this one's an aptitude test for negotiation and contracting." Yeah. Great.

"What?! He said-"

"I know, Weiss, but as you just said you know how father is. He's fickle. I'm surprised he's not still making you work for your own money."

"I can handle my own finances being a Huntress but that's not the point, this is too much! Do you have any idea the kind of workload next week's school assignments are going to put on us?" Weiss practically shouted at her Scroll, straightening up and slapping the edge of the desk.

"Situations like these are something he has to deal with as well. Why do you think he gets so frustrated sometimes? Even when the White Fang aren't causing an uproar. Imagine with all of that in the mix being thrown in there." ..She had to concede that point. Being the head of a company, especially one like the SDC was not easy in any aspect. But even so.

The heiress whined, sitting down and facedesking again. Fantastic. There went her possible Sunday off. Probably next weekend too if the man kept this up. Still she had to persevere if she wanted his reins.

"Fine.. I'm not happy about it but it'll be done."

"Splendid. I'm sorry for your burdens but you'll become more fortuitous because of it. Oh and tell your leader I said hi. Although I think she can hear just fine standing right there. Yes I can see her."

"Hi Winter!" Ruby smiled, waving towards the Scroll.

"Yes, hello Ruby. Do be sweet and take care of my little sister won't you? Tata." Winter asked with a returned smile. After that the woman signed off, the Scroll's screen fading to black as she disconnected.

Weiss just sat there lazily, her head leaning slightly left and right as she buried her forehead into the desk and rubbed her face. Oh how she wanted to shout and scream and stab and throw things.

"Umm.. I uh.. Sorry if this is a bad time but I-" Ruby started, about to bring something up in her hand. However she drew it back when her teammate snapped at her.

"It is in fact a bad time Ruby. Sorry but I just had a lot more put on my plate. So much for enjoying the weekend!" She huffed, scowling.

"Oh, well, maybe next-"

"I've got to finish this now and get started on that stupid test whenever it gets here."

"Can I just-"

"Please, leave me alone! This is so not the time! ..*grumble* Putting all of this on me when we've got so much to do soon."

Weiss couldn't see the look of hurt that Ruby had on her face, but the girl kept a stiff upper lip even as she glanced down at the floor. With barely audible murmurings she placed something on the corner of the desk and meekly apologized, turning and exiting the room again with a silent click. A few minutes after, which were entirely unproductive due to her frustration and guilt of lashing at her leader like that Weiss hastily got up. Fuming and agitated she shoved off from the desk and headed out as well, taking her Scroll and slamming the door shut.

She never noticed what that object was, or the fact it had fallen from the desk and into the garbage.

* * *

 _D'aww it's a baby. ..No not the object good lord. I know this chapter is kinda short but I wanna let you guys know I'm still alive over here. Also future chapters will be longer. My schedule is gonna be nailed up though unfortunately. Break season is over so we're gonna be back on the road. Plus I just found out like half a year later (in the exact same circumstance with RWBY) that the epic anime (now CGI series) Miraculous Ladybug (one more note, going by a different title now) is FREAKIN' LIVE._

 _Hey remember when that trailer came out and everyone got SO hyped and we flocked like moths to a flame and gaggled like schoolgirls and then news sorta just dropped off and everything died and like some of us were still around but others forgot and later rediscovered this amazing thing after like a whole season was out? Sorta? But similar enough for me with RWBY and ML. Which if you think that's the only similarity hahaha.. Oh man._

 _So that said my life will be full of Ladybug (not the ship) for a good while but I'll still work on writing every now and then. I seriously recommend checking it out. It's cute, catchy, tons of fun. I'll likely even start writing fanfiction for it when I get caught up._

 _Now excuse me while I go do that and then write an OC or twelve._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	2. The Price of Stress

_Inspectre Online._

 _...Yeah I got nothin'. There is like no excuse for my wordless disappearance. Rumors of my death though have been greatly exaggerated and- Whadd'ya mean nobody was spreading rumors? ..*cricket noises*_

 _Anyway for those of you still around or just tuning in, yeah, I was gone for like what an entire month or so without a peep? Well see that's because a lot of crap happened. Been sick twice, work shift changes, plus I kinda goofed off a bit reading a sweet manga called Citrus and played a bunch of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate so.. That changes like NAO. So for future notice I'll try and let y'all know if/when I go on breaks even though I don't like posting updates unless it's an actual chapter which is pretty much why I was silent the whole time. Moving on, my current schedule involves finishing this story and then Red Snow. After that I'm stuck on my RWBY fever so it might be a bit for my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic. We'll have to wait and see. I got a lot of ideas lined up still. And they are STILL COMING. Brain won't give me any rest. Damn you Brain._

 _Come June/July though, we're gonna be in the Meadowlands over by the Metlife/Giants Stadium for a whole fuh-reakin' MONTH and if the hours are the same as they usually are then I'll have plenty of time in the mornings and middays to write. ...Only problem is if I can't find wifi nearby or have service on my handy dandy tablet, you won't get to see any of it! Argh! Rough times I tell ya and no way in Hell am I getting stuck in a contract. I'd rather get a hotspot and a no-contract plan. I'll see if I can work something out before then._

 _Anywa- Wow my A/Ns really do get out of hand. Eh, whatevs. On with the show already! *goes off to re-read the first chapter so there's no screw-ups with the story*_

 _P.S. I really meant to get this out sooner after my A/N over in Red Snow but, again, work. This is being published this week though, this time. BELIEVE IT._

* * *

She tried. Oh how she tried. Yet her best efforts were in vain. That ill-timed call from her elder sister had just shot to pieces what had previously been a planned out weekend to relax and get away from it all. 'It all' consisting of CEO training and corporate dissection as well as good old academic schoolwork. Weiss was visibly unhappy about this and it showed through a literally icy Aura as she sat in the corner of a coffee shop, pen a blur as she continued with the papers from before. Perhaps if she rushed (but without sacrificing quality or making any amateur mistakes) she could at the least enjoy part of a Sunday off. Other customers were giving her strange or even apprehensive looks as they passed by, the closest tables having been empty and lightly coated with ice ever since she sat down there. Even the edge of her coffee mug was cold to the touch despite the heat of its contents.

In an effort to avoid any more disturbances the now adult Huntress was sitting in a coffee shop somewhere a few minutes away from Beacon, somewhere she wouldn't likely bump into anyone who might distract her and garner her wrath. The Schnee earnestly didn't want to snap at any more of her friends like she did at Ruby, which she deeply regretted. Her work was extremely important however and if one other person got in between it and her, well.. Anyway, there'd be an apology given later when the heiress was calm and finished with work for the day. Whenever that was. Weiss pretty much planned to soldier on until she fell asleep or the shop closed and kicked her out. Despite all attempts there were signs of the self-destructive overwork on her person. Agitation already evident, slightly darkened eyes, bare wrinkles and bags, even if everything else was perfect in her eyes. This overload had been going on for some time now but it was steadily pushing her to her limits.

"This.. Sucks. So much. Ugh. ..What to do when an employee.. Well I'd-" Pause. Someone seemed to be standing nearby, watching her work. They had been for several minutes now but it was only just then that their presence was noticed. Out of the corner of her eye Weiss took note of what appeared to be a female holding a cup of tea and staring at her. Maybe it wasn't obvious enough she was a very busy individual and really shouldn't be bothered? Ready to give them a piece of her mind and deliver that aforementioned wrath the pen was lifted and jabbed in their direction with a haughty 'excuse you'.

"Look, I'm very clearly busy with something and I don't have time to drop what I'm doing. Whatever you want, ask someone else. And no you may not sit here, I don't need any distractions."

"Well that sounds about right, you really are stressed." Came a familiar and calm voice, the tiniest playful tone seeped into it. Looking up at the woman would reveal amber pools that seemed almost feline in shape, glimmering with amusement for a moment before it faded away to a narrowed expression of worry. That lithe frame, the large black bow perched atop a sleek cascade of onyx hair that almost came to her waist.. There was no mistaking Blake Belladonna.

"S-Sorry Blake but I'm really not in a good mood right now. I'm very busy with extra-curricular work and I-"

"I can see that." The incognito Cat Faunus interrupted rather dryly, taking it upon herself to sit across from the heiress and cross one leg over the other. A shiver went up her spine at the cold touch of the wooden seat but she expertly hid this before taking a sip of tea, placing it on the table in front of her and looking down at the surface of it.

"Wellll if you can see that then why-"

"I think you should slow down just a bit." Blake yet again interrupted, causing Weiss to frown.

"Slow down? This work is critically important to my future. I don't _have_ the leisure to simply allot time for it whenever I feel like. This-" She picked up the collection of papers and forms to shake them once at the other female before slapping them back down. "-is due Monday, I have another set of tests to take purportedly over the next WEEK so god knows how many of those there are, and all of that on top of regular assignments from Beacon!" With a cross between a groan and a growl she propped her elbows on the table, fingers in her hair as she hung her head. If one couldn't pick up what Blake was picking up by now they'd have to be about as dense as dark matter.

"Ouch.. Still, Weiss, you still need to rest. Take some time for yourself, just relax and let your body and mind have some peace."

"That's funny coming from you of all people." Weiss' heart throbbed with regret the moment she let those words slip and the damage they inflicted was audible in Blake's response of 'so that's why you should listen' as she looked up from her cup with a narrowed glare. "Blake, I- I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't. I know I was the same way after the incident at the port. I neglected my sleep, my health, my time, even my own friends because I was so focused and obsessed on one thing. I was wading into something I couldn't get out of on my own and it's thanks to Yang stepping in that I came to my senses." Blake sighed, that glare dissolving to a forlorn expression as her amber eyes drifted off to the side. That was a painful memory to bring back, how her search for answers and how to deal with Roman and the White Fang was consuming her. It hurt even more to think she was practically looking in a mirror, seeing someone else going through the same thing. "That's why I'm doing the same for you, because I know what it's like. And I don't want it to happen to you."

"It's not that bad Blake. Maybe I've started on a slippery slope but I'll be fine! I won't let this bring me down." Weiss started to defend herself, yet again for a third time was interrupted as she opened her mouth.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't even noticed Weiss." Blake shot back, raising her voice a little. Noticed? Noticed what? A quick smack to the forehead with a newspaper- Wait that wasn't a newspaper, those were her mock exams rolled up like one! "I've had these since I sat down. You're becoming unobservant, inattentive, you drift in and out in class, you're irritable-"

"I am not and give me back my things you thief!" Case in a fine point as she snatched at them only for Blake to swiftly jerk them away even as she reached across the table, coming up out of her seat. The Cat Faunus simply used her other arm to shove Weiss back in her chair before slapping them down between them.

"Face it Weiss, you need to slow down. I'm not asking you to stop, just.. Pace yourself. I understand that your status as future heiress is putting a lot on your plate but when you let it consume you you're only going to end up destroying yourself, as well as what's around you.." Blake trailed off, reaching out to place a hand over her teammate's. At first the action was met with a confused look but the next words had Weiss guiltily staring down at the table as it was gently squeezed. "Trust me, you may not realize it but it's worse than you might think. It's taking its toll already and we can all see it. I heard Ruby came over to the dorm for something and you blew her off. She was a bit upset about it."

Weiss' eyes widened in shock for a moment before she grit her teeth and pulled her hand away. "I did, and I really regret doing that. When I get back to the dorms tonight I plan to apologize to her for it."

"Weiss." Blake said her name firmly, giving her a hard stare with pursed lips and a gaze that could drill through rock. "Stop. Enough for today. Look, I'll even help you with your work tomorrow but just come back with me now and take the evening off. Unwind and go to bed at a more reasonable hour. Get some decent sleep. Then when you wake up I'll help you in any way I can." It was the same kind of tough love Yang had to give Blake herself but sometimes you had to do what you had to do. If the heiress still didn't comply then..

"Alright. Fine. You win." She let out a long sigh, rubbing her forehead and pinching the bridge of her nose. This seemed to satisfy the other Huntress and as she stood up she placed a hand this time on her shoulder.

"Thank you Weiss. I promise you'll feel better for it. After all like I said, we all see it and we're all worried about you, even Team JNPR."

Reluctantly but accepting her logic Weiss got up too, collecting the files and such into a small black case before polishing off her coffee. The two females left the shop, one taking her now stabilizing icy aura with her much to the thanks of the nearby patrons.

...

 ***Beacon Academy Dorms, approximately 30 minutes later***

...

"-a lot of pressure and I get that it's important, but don't you remember what I was like back then?"

"I do, unfortunately. Ironically I was the one trying to do the same thing you are now but let's talk about something else for a change though shall we? After all talking about it isn't going to help me relax much."

"Right. Well.. ..Nice weather tonight I suppose."

"..So smooth."

The alabaster haired heiress giggled a bit alongside the raven haired ex-con as they walked through the halls of Beacon Academy's dorms, both sporting small smiles as they approached the door that lead into Team RWBY's. As Blake used her Scroll to unlock it and push it open they were met with a certain familiar sight. And smell, and sounds. Sweat. Grunts. Thuds and muffled strikes sounding at a spontaneous rhythm..

"You never miss a chance do you you barbarian?"

"Oh hey Weiss. I almost didn't recognize you without a pile of papers in your face."

"Har har."

Yang Xiao Long, the infamous buxom blonde brawler of the team was doing her usual pre-sleep workout. Dressed in a black sports bra and yellow shorts she was whaling on a sandbag hanging in the corner with a pair of boxing gloves, her hair tied up in a thick bun and ponytail combo to keep it out of her face while she practiced more extravagant moves like her spinning backfist and dragon upper. Upon catching sight of the rest of her team Yang stopped, disconnecting the bag and rolling it under her partner's bed along with the stand and chain.

"So what were you two doing? Catching a movie?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, although I've been meaning to go do so since the new Revengers came out. I was busy hunting down a princess and convincing her to get away from her castle." Blake said, looking aside at Weiss and giving her a slightly but insincerely annoyed look.

"Surprised you didn't have to knock her out and drag her home. About time you slowed your roll snowball."

"Snowball? You- Ugh. Making my blood pressure rise back already.. Wait. Where's Ruby? I need to talk to her." Weiss asked, looking left and right for their brunette leader. Who apparently was up in her own bed judging by the thumbing-over-the-shoulder her half-sister gave as a response.

"Already in bed. Don't think she's asleep though but she's been moody all day for some reason. Started after she got back home I think. Won't tell me why." Moody? That wasn't like her. If anything the hyperactive little scythe wielder was the most chipper of the group. It was probably because of the incident that morning Weiss thought, and as Blake went to go sit down and Yang gathered a few things for a shower (which a few shots of air freshener as a passive-aggressive notion requested) Weiss herself walked over to the edge of her own bed, preparing to step up and speak to her.

"Ruby? Are you awake..?" ..There was no response, at least for a few seconds until the girl answered back with a slightly muffled 'what?' from where her face was likely embedded in the pillow. No need to be snippy Weiss thought. Then again she had every right given how the heiress had had been with her that morning. "I'd uh.. I'd like to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you, I've just been very busy with a few things lately-"

"I noticed." Ruby cut her off with a grumpy retort. This elicited a frown but again she kept in mind how she'd treated her leader so it was only fair to let her get back. Still.

"*sigh* Anyway, I'm sorry Ruby. You just caught me at a bad time and I'll try not to let it happen again."

"..Is that all?" The brunette asked, still facing the wall and not bothering to glance back at her partner.

"Y-Yeah.. Anyway I've got to get to bed. Blake's going to help me with my exams tomorrow so I'm going to be busy all day probably. And the rest of the week."

"Whatever." With that Ruby drew her covers closer to herself, shutting out her partner.

Cold.. And pretty unlike Ruby. Perhaps that had hurt her more than she realized. Perhaps Blake was right. Tomorrow Weiss mentally planned to wrap up her current assignment and time permitting, try and make it up to her leader. Stepping back down to her own bunk the heiress plopped down, hands in her lap as she silently gazed towards the floor.

The air was slightly tense and uncomfortably silent as Blake was already curled up in her own bed, yet as soon as Yang emerged from the shower the Faunus was back up and sitting against the wall as if she'd been expecting it. "Sooo, did you two make up?" Yang asked, stuffing herself into her sleeping shirt. Weiss didn't really give her an answer. Instead she gave a sidelong look that clearly meant 'not really'. With a groan Yang invited herself over to her bed and plopped down, bouncing her a little bit. "Man, you must've reeeaally snapped on her for her to be giving you the cold shoulder like that."

"That's just it." Weiss replied, making sure to keep her voice down. "I don't know _what_ I did. I mean.. I know it was wrong of me to do that when she didn't deserve it but it's not like I haven't done it before. I yell at her all the time."

"Well maybe there was something really important she was trying to tell you when you blew her off."

"I- I don't know." The white-haired Huntress placed her face in her hands, pressing her fingertips into her scalp. Yang watched her for a few moments, looking between her and her silent partner across from them before replying.

"Okay, so then what are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm finishing this one last project and then.. *sigh* I'm going to talk to Ruby. Maybe she'll cool off by then and she'll accept my apology."

"Weiss.."

"I might have promised to help her with that so she'd come home early tonight." Blake finally spoke up, raising her hand. The blonde's briefly burning eyes swiftly changed back to lilac with a groan as she sat up, clapping a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Right. You better. Or else. I don't like seeing my little sis upset, and it IS your fault." Weiss gulped and nodded. Yang climbed up into her own bed as Blake laid back down. However the heiress was no longer in the mood for resting like she should have been and instead got up, slipping on her shoes. An amber glare from afar had her frowning, whispering that she was only going for a short walk to clear her head and then she'd be right back. For assurance she held her hands up at her sides, showing that there were no hidden papers or pens or anything of the sort before closing the door with a quiet click.

"..Yang?" Blake called a few minutes after Weiss had departed. A golden blonde mane fell over the edge of the bed as its owner peered down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Does.. Weiss even know?"

"About what?"

"About the party? Is that-" Yang snapped her fingers, smiling at the Cat Faunus.

"Probably. I'll let her know tomorrow. Just hurry up with her project so we can get started. She can't miss it." The blonde disappeared from view as Blake rubbed the side of her head. So.. That explained a lot.

* * *

 _Aww yeah the thinking train is back on the rails! I've had a serious urge to write today and yesterday (as of writing this A/N). I got like a few OCs done, not all necessarily RWBY although one was, and finished the latest chapter of this fanfic! That's good for me AND you guys. All like, a dozen of you. A baker's dozen maybe. I'm getting there. One was for my GrimmLords AU which is still a major league WIP, and has been since its conception months ago. Which FYI, again just wanna be cheeky and remind you guys that I so called Cinder having an evil Grimm master back in Grapefruit and Icecream. Chapter.. Four? Maybe? Question mark? Although me and probably half of the fandom had theories (and maybe OCs) *raises hand* of 'Grimm people' or some variation, it was pretty awesome seeing Salem for the first time, who was actually pretty spot on in my idea of the GrimmLords. Pale skin, red/black eyes, generally red/black/white details and theme. ..*sigh* One of these days I will write that but it's a huuuge and daunting idea. There's like, a fifth Kingdom (six if you count Mantle), new stuff like Espers, a bunch of OCs I've already made and Roleplay on another site (ReignofBlood, hit me up), all sorts of cool crapola. Anyway, enough about that. More about the story!_

 _Okay so this chapter is a little bit bigger than the last chapter. Teensy bit. Not a whole lot I don't think. I'd check if I had internet. Finding wifi at this spot is a pain in the neck muscles. I know I'm getting aHEAD of myself. Geddit? Head? Neck? ..Yang liked it. Anyway while I wait for work to be over so I can go submit this, proooobably gonna work on Red Snow. I've been supah excited to continue that as well, I just needed the drive. Motivation's all there. In fact there are two other RWBY fics that I've been leaning on as well but as I've said before I really don't wanna leave people hanging (like I did for a whole month or so y'know) in between stories, so one at a time. Red Snow and Figure Eight I plan on being my only exceptions. Then again if everything always went as planned Murphy's Law wouldn't be a thing and the world would be so different._

 _P.S. Thanks to Topaz Smith my Senior Proofreader for being online to check this with me before I uploaded it._

 _Inspectre Offline._


	3. Overload

_Inspectre Online._

 _Gonna keep this one short. Yes you're all welcome. The story goes on! And the ball is picking up speed again with nearly double the views it once had! Only one review though but that's cool. Still gonna answer it. Actually.. Did I ever answer the ones from the first chapter? Le gasp I'm neglecting my duties!_

 _At Andilite, twice.: I do. I have at least 25. Not for this story, just RWBY characters in general. On RoB I have currently at LEAST 90 roleplay characters. Yang pops up in the second chapter which is out now so moot point. And wouldn't you like to know? Find out later!_

 _Thanks! And yeah, most of the time in fics like these it'll start off slow and build up rather than the pairings start off as a couple. Can't rush love y'know. Even if sometimes it hits you like a freight train. Nah, I focus on my job but I love writing when I have time. Like this morning!_

 _At Lego Dragon Ranger: Typical ice queen, beating up babies. Pfft, I know you have a lot of work pile up like all the time so Weiss can sympathize. Yeah Ruby's behavior this last chapter was largely because of that._

 _At hela7smite: Here ya go!_

 _Boom, clap, sound of my fingers hittin' the keyboard 'cause the motivation keeps going on and on! ..What song was that paraphrased from because I hear it often where I work.. Y'know, carnival music._

* * *

Weiss' eyes fluttered open as she woke, looking around their dorm with a lazily drifting gaze as she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. As that gaze moved over to her Scroll the heiress picked it up and opened it, tapping the screen once to see the time. It was going on- Ten o'clock!? The Huntress tossed the device back on the dresser and rapidly went to change clothes, not seeing any of her teammates still in their beds. Did they leave and not wake her up? Did they even realize her assignment was due tomorrow?! Grumbling as she started to tie up her hair Weiss' head spun around as something bounced off of it. A small pink eraser..? Looking up would reveal-

"Already kicked them out. I didn't wake you because to be honest, you needed the time to sleep in."

"..*sigh* Thank you, Blake."

Weiss shook her head, grumbling again about how that was precious time lost for work causing Blake to throw her hands up and jump down from her partner's bed. Seeing her picking up a small white briefcase had the Cat Faunus wondering aloud if she was going somewhere, to which Weiss replied that she'd rather go back to the coffee shop. Get something to drink and just get out of their dorm in general. The place was getting to be too stuffy for her tastes.

In truth she simply wanted to avoid running into either of her other two teammates until she was done for the day, plus JNPR's shenanigans next door could distract her as well. Hearing the thud, and feeling it, of dumbbells hitting the floor as well as someone shouting about their toes only cemented this and with Blake in tow would walk out the door, throwing it shut behind her.

"So, what exactly is it you're working on?" Blake asked as they walked down the halls of the dormitories. She wouldn't receive an answer right away and in fact it seemed like Weiss hadn't heard her. Clearing her throat to get her attention she restated her question.

"Huh? Oh. Corporate management practices. At least for now. I have to know how to properly handle the people below me after all. I mean my employees."

"Of course."

"And I do mean _properly._ I am not going to run it like he does. As I've said before he was not the start of the company and I refuse to let him be the end of it. It can still be put back on the right track before he runs it into the ground. Although I can't deny he's been.. Successful. With the business."

"But at what cost?" An armor piercing question, one Weiss already knew the answer to. Blood. Tears. Innocent lives. Their reputation and image. Her entire life which was a lot crueler and oppressive than any child deserved.. A lot of Dust and Lien.. Though those last two were the least important to the heiress in her own opinion.

"One too high, but just you wait. As soon as he steps down, I'm stepping up, and I'm going to fix everything he managed to break." The woman gave her a fixated and adamant look before turning to face the doors ahead of them, shoving them open and proceeding into the lunch hall, almost running into someone as they prepared to do the opposite.

"Oh, my apologies."

"I wasn't paying attention, I'm- Sorry..?"

Weiss blinked, as did Blake at the strange male? before them. At least he sounded and somewhat looked like one. Tall, slender, dressed in a buckle-bedecked black tailcoat with tapering coattails, dress shoes, black trousers, and a turned up collar that provided a narrow view to pale skin and dark green eyes hiding behind purple hair and under a jet black tophat. The most noticeable details were the bullseyes painted on his cheeks, black eyeliner, and purple lipstick he sported. The man was shuffling a deck of cards sporting a branch of mistletoe on the back as he smiled at the two Huntresses, ceasing the action and doffing his hat for a moment.

"No worries dear, now if you'll excuse me.. Ah. Wait. Where is the Headmaster's office if I may trouble you for a moment?"

"In the adjacent building, out to the left." Blake answered, pointing towards the tower outside the auditorium. Silently gazing in that direction he nodded and again removed his hat, throwing the deck of cards inside and donning it once more. Adjusting it with his thumb and forefinger the strange Huntsman walked away, leaving the two to share confused looks before moving on as well.

"Aaaanyway. You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Weiss said as they walked, to which her teammate answered 'a promise is a promise'. "You technically never promised me anything though."

"I still said I'd help. Besides, I may not know anything about business management but you can at least bounce your thoughts off of me."

"And stay around where I can't sneak off to do the rest of this today, instead of relaxing like I should?" The two of them broke out into small chuckles at that, though the heiress was only joking that actually was something Blake had considered.

"Maybe. ..I'm only kidding!" She raised her hands defensively as she felt that cold trademark glare on her. Weiss smirked and pat her arm with the back of her hand. "I can tell you a few things I would do however if I were in charge of the SDC." Release all the Faunus wrongfully imprisoned and taken advantage of in their workforces for one.

"Well that's obvious, and yes you did say that out loud. Don't worry though, I'm not against the idea. In fact I'm all for it. The ones that do stay or in the future possibly come back? I'll make sure they get treated just like the rest of my employees. I'm going to make the company a discrimination free workplace."

"If only it was as easy as simply saying about it." The Cat Faunus huffed, crossing her arms. Her teammate didn't have a response for that so for the rest of the trek to her newly favored coffee shop she was silent. Both of them were for the most part save for small banter here and there.

...

 ***a short while later on the streets of Vale***

...

The city was relatively empty today, many feeling the nipping of winter's approach on their skin. Those that ventured outside today were bundled up just like the two females briskly pacing down the sidewalk. Blake much preferred a nice and sunny spot to curl up in, either to nap or to read a good book, and even for someone who specialized in Ice Dust enough was enough for the heiress. Together they headed for the cafe which to them was a haven of warmth and most importantly caffeine.

"Free at last, free at last, thank the gods almighty we are free at last." Blake chittered, wishing she had put more on her head than a simple bow. Even if the rest of her was adequately covered.

"Oh it's not that bad, quit whining."

"Easy for the ice queen to say."

"So through with you Blake."

"The cold never bothered you anyway?"

"So. Through."

Shaking her head Weiss pulled open the door, grinning as the scent of coffee beans and the heat of the interior washed over her. Gesturing for Blake to go in first she'd raise an eyebrow when she, well, didn't, and instead paused to seemingly stare off into space. "I thought you were freezing your tail off. ..Hello, Remnant to Blake!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Yeah let's go."

Blake gave a short jog inside, Weiss quickly following her as the door shut with a ringing of its bells.

...

 ***a few minutes later***

...

After ordering themselves each something hot to drink and a light snack to share they'd buckled down and gotten to work, diligently focused on their assignments. Technically Weiss' assignment but Blake had meant it when she'd said she'd help. Plus if meant finishing sooner then that was more time she had for other things like making up with Ruby and getting some well earned rest tonight.

They were doing so pretty efficiently as well. The heiress had to admit that having someone to go over her work with her was actually helping more than she thought. She even jokingly offered Blake a job as a receptionist at some point which earned her an eyeroll and a scoff along with a sarcastic 'I'll think about it'.

"Well I could really use someone in Faunus relations, at least until everything is smoothed out and it won't be necessary."

"Somehow I think that they'd be more likely to listen to someone who isn't working for the SDC, but that's just me."

"Not every Faunus hates our guts you know. Just a lot of them. If my plan works and I can really turn this ship around, I think a lot of that will die down." Weiss affirmed, casually pointing a pen in her direction.

"True. I think such a radical change will at least change how a lot of people view the SDC since you plan on making a campaign out of it. ..Hey, Weiss. Can I ask you something?" Blake slid both the briefcase and the papers on the table, as well as everything else, out of the way and locked eyes with her.

"Sure?" Weiss responded, clicking and setting down her pen. She sounded serious..

"Umm.. About the whole situation with Ruby, I wanted to know-"

"I promise, at some point today I will drag myself away from work and go find her. *sigh* As important as this is, our friendships are even moreso. So what if my assignment is late. If my father doesn't like it, he can deal with it."

"Then why pressure yourself like this?" A quiet question it was, and a forlorn Weiss gave an equally quiet answer. Until he died, Weiss' appointment to head of the company was entirely in his hands and he could hold on to that position if he so chose. That little walk she'd taken last night gave her some time to think though, for as much as she wanted his job and the power to make things right sooner rather than later who knew how far he could drive it into the ground in the meantime?

On the other hand, what then when she did take the reins? She might have even less time to spend with her friends than she did now, and as much as she desired to cleanse her family name her friendships forged at Beacon were worth just as much if not more than even that. Essentially the heiress was torn between her future and her present obligations, and wanted desperately to try and fulfill them both.

"..It's really important to you isn't it?" Blake finally asked, breaking what had been a solemn silence.

"It is. But you all are important to me too. ... ..You know what? Let's stop for now. I want to go find Ruby. We can finish this later or in the morning."

Blake smiled and nodded her head. "Finally, you're starting to make some sense. I thought I'd have to get Yang to twist your arm like she did mine."

"Oh I'd do it too." Someone called from beside them, munching away at a buttery crescent roll they'd taken while they were distracted.

"You are such a-"

"Brute? Baboon? Buffoon? Barbarian? Got any new ones?"

Weiss tried but she couldn't restrain a giggle, eyes widening as she started glancing about the cafe. "Is Ruby-"

"Hey Weiss."

Her body instantly chilled for a split second as her hands turned white, grasping the edge of the table when she stood up to meet the one who greeted her. Ruby Rose had apparently come with Yang to the cafe as well and to the ignorance of both she and Weiss Blake snatched Yang up and nearly dragged her a few feet away.

"What are you _doing?_ " The Cat Faunus hissed.

"Speeding up the process. I heard from Team CFVY that she's been hangin' around here lately instead of the dorm so I thought I'd bring my lil' sis by. See if you two snuck off here." Yang shrugged, beaming and looking towards the two Huntresses. So far they were still awkwardly staring at eachother and remaining silent, the shorter of the two holding something up to her scarfed collar. "I know you two have probably been hard at work but from what it sounded like we came just in time."

"Lucky guess. I- Wait. How long..?"

"Since you tried to get Blake to be a desk lady." Facepalm. "I get that Weiss has been about as inattentive as Ruby on sugar but you? C'mon. What're you so fixated on the ice queen for?" A wink and an elbow nudge had Blake groaning and pushing away at the blonde.

"It's not like that. I'm just really worried. Before today she was a wreck, and she couldn't even realize it. Today though she's been a lot easier to deal with."

"Probably because you finally tore her away from her freakin' project to take care of herself." Yang snipped, her eyes flashing red for a mere second. Always the team mom with that one.. Though she was more of the caring but tough one than the naggy one.

"And you see she's improved." Blake motioned towards her and Ruby with a tilt of her head. Then, following Yang's stare would prod her chest with a forefinger. "But what about you? Why are you so bent on trying to take care of Weiss, hmm?"

"H-Hey I did the same for you, I just don't like seeing any of my friends stuck in a rut. Especially Ruby, I mean she's precious to me y'know and I'm gonna stick on Weiss' case until she fixes this mess." That made sense enough, except.. Her cheeks were slightly pink. With her being a walking human radiator it certainly wasn't from the cold so that meant-

"Oooh my god. I was only teasing Yang. Don't tell me you seriously have a-" Before she could finish the blonde shoved her up against the wall, a hand over her mouth. ..That got a few curious looks but she ignored them.

"If you say a single word I'll stuff you in a tuna can and mail you to Vacuo. Capiche?" Blake quickly nodded. Letting out a hefty sigh Yang released her and glanced over her shoulder.

"How.. Why.. I don't-"

"I kinda ask myself the same thing but I just can't explain it." She shrugged, ignoring the fish-like way her partner was trying to mouth words that wouldn't come out. Finally she shook her head and moved on from the subject. Which lingered in the back of her mind like a knot in one's hair.

"Anyway. We were just about to go find Ruby. Otherwise you probably would have gotten yourself frozen solid."

"Yeah yeah. Just watch. I had a little talk with her on the way over."

"So, umm.. How've you been?" Weiss asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good. Good.. ..Yourself?" Ruby asked in return, gently rocking on the balls of her feet.

"..Not great apparently, but I'm getting better." A few seconds of tense silence later. "Look, Ruby, I know I screwed up-"

"Yeah you did." The brunette cut in, looking down towards her feet.

"-but I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be lashed at. I'm sorry that I treated you like that."

"That makes two of us." Again with the cutting.

"Weiss, I know things have been tense for you between school and all of this fancy heiress stuff but as I'm pretty sure Blake and Yang have told you, you need to slow down. So I thought I'd invite you to a little something, maybe it'd help you unwind." The object she was clutching to her collar was held out and put into Weiss' hands. That was the thing from before. Some kind of sealed envelope. While she was busy staring at it Ruby continued.

"I tried to give it to you yesterday but you kinda went off on me and threw it in the trash after I left." Ouch.

"Ruby I didn't. I wasn't even aware you put it there. I was just so frustrated with everything and-"

"Yeah you weren't paying attention. You haven't been for the past few weeks." The little brunette's tone was starting to get bitter, and her eyes were filling with annoyance. No no no, why was she getting upset again? She knew Weiss wouldn't really have done something like that on purpose. ..Would she? Despite everything Ruby couldn't stop the rising venom in herself.

"Because I've been working, in case YOU haven't been paying attention for the past few weeks!"

"And it's more important than your team? Your friends? Your partner who by the way has been worried sick about you?"

"What would you know? This is my future I'm working on! Of course you're important too but I-"

"You have a funny way of showing it!" And thus things began to boil over.

"Yaaaaang." Blake looked at her own partner with a growing worried expression as tempers flared and voices rose. Fast too. It looked like Weiss wasn't the only one with pent up stress and emotions.

"Dammit. This is not going as planned.." She said. As Ruby and Weiss went from talking to flat out arguing Yang started walking towards them, ready to try and defuse the situation she indirectly brought about.

* * *

 _rooby weis wat u doin stahp_

 _Uuuugh women. ..Nora said it, not me. So things are rapidly going downhill. This isn't good._

 _What IS good though is TWO chapters in a row (one a day, one after the other FYI). Say whaaaat? *holds hand up to ear for echo* Though don't expect another chapter until Sunday at the earliest. Busy weekend y'know. POSSIBLY Monday. I might take another short break or I might not. Getting back into the Pokeymanz again. Speaking of which, Sun and Moon is officially slated for a November release. And if the RWBY Hiatus Countdown is right we have about five months until the premiere! Wooo! Get hyped._

 _Still giving thought as to what I might post next. Maybe something with our resident Bullhead pilot Jack Fonar (from The Royal Test) and his team, possibly a GrimmLord, for a short handful-of-chapters-shot. Or perhaps a friendship/humor oneshot I've been thinking about involving Weiss, Yang, and puns. I know I want to work on that Miraculous Ladybug oneshot but now my motivation for it has petered out. ..I couldn't think of a better way to word it at the moment okay._

 _Anyway, see you guys next time!_

 _Inspectre Offline._


	4. SIDETRACKED ARGH

Inspectre Online.

SIGH. MOAN. GRUMBLE.

I was on a roll. A nice roll. It had butter. GARLIC butter at that. Top class. Then I took a pressure fracture to the tablet and broke my screen. Right down the center, underside, not the surface. Couldn't get into my tablet because the touchscreen would not work for me to unlock the damn thing. Then a couple days later I remembered ermahgerbil I have a touchpad on the attachable keyboard maybe that'll work and- Haaaaallelujah! Then I had to find wifi. Couple days later and now I'm getting around to posting this. Sorry for the expectation dasher but this isn't a new chapter.

HOWEVER we are in the Meadowlands right now and that means I'll have more time to write. Woot! See I don't NEED the touchscreen long as my keyboard works, but I do need to replace my tablet at some point. I am still writing, however I done gone and hit about two hurdles. Hurdle one, I bought a PSVita. Look at it. It's amazing. Give it a lick and it'll taste just like raisins. If you get that reference I'll be amused. Currently in the middle of back and forthing between Disgaea 4, Borderlands 2, and Muramasa: The Demon Blade Rebirth. And in about 4 days I'll be getting my soul sucked into God Eater Resurrection probably but between that and work I want to find some time to write on my roleplaying characters and of course my fanfics. I did say that if I ever went on an extended break again I'd let you guys know, at least if I have the ability to do so. Oh right. Hurdle B. (yay for consistency) I hit a block. Not a writer's block, I don't get those. Like I don't get colds. I just lose the motivation to write on something even when I want to and have the stuff in my head. Kinda like those days you just wanna sleep in all day. See before I started writing I figured I wouldn't do like others I've seen and have like four or five different in progress stories at one time. One at a time. Then suddenly I realize it's more like writing characters than I thought. Sometimes even when I want to work on a character I have all the motivation in the world to write (or RP) another one instead. Case in point like after those two in a row chapters of Figure Eight (y'know this story) I suddenly got a shotgun of brain blast to the face for an interesting little piece. A Western/Supernatural/Romance AU that I'm reserving the title as 'Old Dusty Trails'. Already have like half/1/3rd of the prologue done. I don't wanna be one of those people that have a bunch of stories in the works (not that I think it's a bad thing/crime, just personal preference) and end up leaving others waiting for the next chapter of something while I work on other projects, but at the same time I know how valuable a muse can be, and if it's knocking on your door and you don't answer it well who knows when it'll come around next.

So yeah. TL;DR, broke my tablet, sorta got it kinda fixed, train is back on a somewhat erratic schedule so stay tuned. Also I might launch another story before Figure Eight is over. After that it'll be back to finishing Red Snow and my new story, but as of this moment I'm thinking that I'll get at least a chapter or two done after the prologue is out before I go back to it. As for Red Snow's side story with Blake/Yang, that might or might not be awhile. I likely won't have time to work on writing this week- Oh right we're supposed to have Sunday off. YEAH. Okay so then maybe keep your eyes slightly in the general direction of your notifications for Figure Eight or a new story if you have me on Author Alert. I think that's the one. And if I didn't say it before, sorry for the delays! In the words of the Terraria Voodoo Doll, 'you are a terrible person'. I know. But the show will go on to closing at some point, I promise you that.

Inspectre Offline.


	5. Blowing Off Steam

_Inspectre Online._

 _Alrighty, time to shell out some waaay overdue writing. Hate that while I've BEEN wanting to do that all the motivation is like elsewhere, say video games and such, or crap just happens like say my tablet breaking. Cracking I mean, least it's not broken broken. Anyway, short A/N today. Reviews and such will be replied to of course and then zoosh! To the story!_

 _At AntonSlavik020: One more chappie. What's a story without a little tension? Besides that's not really long considering it's gonna be a 4-5 chapter story. Not including the short update notice._

 _At Beth Cyra: I prefer slow starts in most of my stories. Rushing just isn't my style. For writing anyway. It will be Freezerburn, just give it a second to start. I know where I'm going with this._

 _At Andilite: Unlucky you eh? Let's see. Turn Down For What, Whistle Baby (I'm going off of lyrics for these, not sure if they're the exact titles), that one that was on the new Rayman commericial (I can fly, I can fly), I'd have to go ask the ride ops with speaker systems what they all have exactly on their playlists. I'm Sexy And I Know It as well as Party Rock. The Spongebob Funhouse has their own selection of music from the cartoon.. Mystery man is pretty much an OC I threw in there for kicks and giggles, and has no serious plot relevance. Some. Tiny bit. Just wanted some practice writing him since I haven't roleplayed him much as my other RWBY characters._

 _Also at Andilite: It's annoying but I'm hoping to replace my tablet either this week or the next. Looking for the same model at Wal-mart. Also, thanks! Actually I have three stories vying for next post, aside from this chapter update. A sorta friendship Ladybug/hinted romantic Bumblebee modern AU, that Old Dusty Trails prologue, and a starter for another new short story that features magic, monsters, and whatnot. EDIT: As of now some sorta shipwrecked AU featuring Jaune and Pyrrha, just to break up the RWBY monotony of my stories thus far. Another Metroid Prime is releasing for 3DS soon, I've still gotta finish Disgaea 4 and God Eater Resurrection, Monster Hunter Generations is coming on the 15th, and God Eater 2: Rage Burst releases August 30th so that'll definitely devour a good chunk of my schedule.. That said I'll never drop writing for good. I also plan to still update when I can so.. Yeah. I never lose the drive or the motivation (to write, sometimes with certain stories they like to battle for my muse) but it's more an issue of time allotment than will to write._

 _At Guest#1: It does seem that way but just wait._

 _At Guest#2: Get back to work JJ. Unless you're not JJ but I did tell him I made a reference to that song in my update so.._

 _At JJ: In case you did read this. SILENCE. I already said Weiss and iceskating has been probably done already! I'm gonna smite the crap out of your team when Pokemon Sun and Moon come out. Also, Swampert Sceptile_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

So, things weren't exactly going as planned the blonde Huntress realized as her little half-sister and her partner started to shout at eachother. They were supposed to have a heartfelt exchange of apologies then hug things out and all would be good. Right?

Though of course there's that saying about 'best laid plans'..

"Fine! If that's what you think then go ahead! Go back to Atlas! Your _team_ will be just fine without you!"

"Ruby, don't say something like that! You know-"

"It's fine Blake. If that's what she wants. Our amazing leader knows what's best for the team after all."

"Okay everybody COOL IT."

Yang stepped in between Ruby and Weiss with her hands up to their collars in that typical 'break it up' style, looking back and forth between the two with a crimson tint in her eyes. She wasn't about to let this blow out of proportion and erupt into a fight. Besides, people were starting to stare..

"You two don't need to be fighting like this, you're partners! Just take a deep breath and let's sit down and-"

"I don't need a partner who's going to put aside years of friendship over a job! A partner who won't even spend time with her team or go on missions together anymore!" Ruby fumed, pushing aside Yang's arm.

"If you only understood how important this was to me you wouldn't-"

"It is, I get that! That doesn't mean you should drown yourself in it and ignore the rest of us! Not for almost a whole month! All I was asking for was one day Weiss!"

She both looked and sounded like she was about to burst into tears, and had Weiss not already been upset because of her outburst she might have dropped everything there. As it were her mind was on a different track already.

"I don't have time to waste when my future position as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company hinges around this. I'm sorry you don't understand that either."

"Weiss.."

"I'm going somewhere else. Don't follow me. And if she decides to take me off the team, leave a message. Otherwise I'll be home later." The heiress stated coldly, grabbing her suitcase off of the table. She left that envelope Ruby tried to give her in its place before turning to walk out the door. Several customers watched her go and Blake attempted to call out to her, but it was no use.

Ruby continued to stand there and fume, her breathing a little faster and lighter than normal. Her eyes began to swell a little with restrained tears before she followed suit, not chasing after Weiss but just wanting to get out of the building and away from everyone else before she broke down.

"..Swell, Yang. Couldn't have gone better.."

"I so don't need the attitude right now Blake." Yang grumbled, running her hands through her hair before taking a long deep breath. "I'm going to check on Ruby, think you can track down the ice queen?"

"I'll try but I wouldn't expect much at this point." She replied forlornly.

"When they cool down maybe we can try to work things out again. I honestly didn't expect Ruby to explode like that. She hardly ever threw temper tantrums even when she was a kid.."

"Maybe it's because she never got it off her chest. Did she ever come to you about it? I tried to ask her but she avoided the question."

"Nope. Wouldn't tell me either."

"..."

Yang stared towards the door, her mind racing for several silent moments before she spoke again. "Hey Blake, I'm gonna go find Weiss instead. Think you can talk to Ruby for me?"

The Faunus woman raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she changed her mind but then she nodded and answered that she'd do her best.

"Thanks. Hopefully she hasn't gotten too far already."

"You know, I think you-"

"Oh shut it."

"I wasn't going to be catty-" That elicited a muffled snort from the brawler. "-I was just going to say, good luck."

"Yeah right. Bring her home before dinner alright?"

"I-You-" Blake sputtered a bit as Yang set off at a jog for the exit, looking both ways before she noticed Ruby sitting a few yards down against the wall with her knees up to her chest. A pang of emotion ripped through her heart but she trusted Blake to be able to take care of her while she went to hunt down Weiss. The blonde had a few choice words of her own for that girl. Really, both of them needed their heads knocked together for what just happened. Blake came out only moments after, patting Yang on the shoulder. Getting a running start she took off in the direction she saw the heiress move for after leaving as her partner started walking towards Ruby.

 ***focus shift***

Watching Ruby curl up, Blake gave Yang one parting look before stepping over to her. The girl had her arms bound around her legs, sniffling and clearly distraught over what just transpired. As soon as she heard her footsteps Ruby let out a muffled 'go away' as she bunched up tighter. Though Blake stopped, she didn't leave. Instead the onyx haired Faunus crouched down and placed a hand on Ruby's head.

"*sigh* ..Do you really want me to go?"

"No.."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then.. Mind if I sit down?"

"..No.."

Blake leaned over and took a seat next to the other Huntress, drawing one knee up and resting an arm on it, other leg stretched out as the two sat in silence for just about forever. At least that's what it felt like. Ruby continued to sniff and let out light sobs every now and then until finally Blake couldn't take it any longer and broke the solemn silence.

"You know Weiss really doesn't want to leave right?"

"I don't WANT her to leave, I want her to come back to us!" Ruby exclaimed, turning her head to lock her watery silver orbs with Blake's amber pools. "I'm tired of her being gone for hours on end, burying herself away from what used to be Team RWBY! It might as well be Team RBY or something.."

"Team ribby?" Blake raised an eyebrow, giggling a little bit."

"Not in the mood.." Apparently she didn't find it funny as she turned away and crunched up again.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten things up."

"Thanks, but you're not helping.."

Again there was another period of silence, again broken by Blake as she then asked if Ruby knew _why_ Weiss was so absorbed into her recent assignments. Again with a huffy exclamation as Ruby replied that it was for the sake of becoming the head of the Schnee Dust Company.

"So you know it's crucial for her to get it done right? Ruby.. I.. Look. I know Weiss has become really distant because of this but you've got to realize.. This is her dream. Just like how your dream is to become a full-fledged Huntress, Weiss wants to take over her father's company and fix everything wrong that he's done since he got it from his father. I know that doesn't justify how she's been treating you, and us, but give her a little slack."

"All I wanted was for her to come to my birthday party Blake. It would have meant a lot to me, and showed me that she still cared.. I don't want her to give up on her dream but I don't want her to ignore us either.. I was really looking forward to her being there."

"Believe it or not, Weiss was actually going to go look for you just before you and Yang showed up."

"Huh?" Ruby paused, staring blankly at Blake and just a little bit surprised. She nodded and continued.

"Yeah. I think I was finally starting to get through to her, Yang and I have both been trying to do that for the past two days. Then-"

"Then I went and screwed everything up huh." The little brunette grumbled, burying her face into her knees. Blake didn't want to point fingers but she did kinda sorta hit the nail right on the head.. ..But affirming that would only rub salt in the wound so she kept her mouth shut on that note.

"Just give Weiss a little time. Yang will find her and bring her home. Drag her home if she has to, and then we'll all sit down and work things out in calmer and more peaceful manner."

Ruby pondered on that for a second or two and smiled. Maybe they could put all of the drama and whatnot behind them and return to some semblance of what things were like before. Stretching out her legs, she tilted over and put her arms around Blake. This caught her by surprise so she pretty much stared straight ahead into space before smiling back and returning the embrace. "You're right. Thanks Blake. I'm glad you didn't leave too."

"Well I couldn't just leave you here alone Ruby. I'd feel terrible."

"Heh. ..Your cheeks are pink. Are you cold?"

"That's-W-We are sitting on two inches of snow."

"Good point. Can we go home now? Maybe make some hot chocolate for when sis comes back?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a grand idea."

Blake and Ruby stood up, brushing themselves off before setting off for Beacon Academy. The latter's thoughts were running wild on how she'd handle things when Weiss came back, too much to notice when the former slipped her hand to hers and interlinked their fingers. Naturally it was because her hand was just cold.

 **...**

 ***much later in the day, uptown Vale***

 **...**

Weiss was stomping along the sidewalk, her mind still embroiled over her partner's behavior. She'd just been about ready to apologize and make up for everything when Ruby had to go throw it in her face! Sure she was upset and had the right to be but that didn't warrant a veritable explosion! Though perhaps maybe she was just finally getting around to venting her frustration at what she'd been having to deal with. Bottling up one's emotions was never healthy, and from what the other two members of Team RWBY said to he last night the girl never spoke to them about it.

Of course it had been on the young woman's mind the entire day as she drifted from place to place, trying to find somewhere she could sit down and focus on something else. Her work, reading, anything but the disaster from earlier. With no luck at all Weiss was now just storming through upper Vale with no particular destination plotted, even as the snow began to fall and the sun started to dip in the horizon.

The heiress kept on marching along, leaving deep prints in the snow covered pathway. This, that, and the other thing too all having her mind such a blur that she wasn't focused on where she was heading. One second she was still mentally ranting with her metaphorical shoulder angel and devil, the next, *whomp*. She plowed right into someone and went reeling back into the snow and landed on her rear. Dazed momentarily, the second she regained her bearings Weiss apologized to the person standing before her.

"Oh no worries dear, are you quite alright?" That voice.. That was the strange man from before? A quick look up revealed this was indeed the one, still dressed in his best impression of some kind of Mad Hatter. With a smile a hand was extended to help her up.

"I-I'm fine, and I'm really sorry about running into you. I just- I wasn't paying attention is all. ..Aren't you the one we bumped into the other day?"

"Ah, yes, that would be me. Hello again! Hmm. Seems like you're troubled." Eery how he was able to pick up on that. Or was it just that obvious?

"It's been a rough day, and right now I just want to forget about it."

"Oh come now, ignoring your problems isn't healthy. Would you like to have a seat and talk? Perhaps over a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Err- Thank you but I'll pass. Besides I don't think there's anywhere close by we could go for-" Weiss was cut off as the male doffed his dark tophat, reaching inside it for a moment. Very, very inside it. When that arm came back out it was somehow with a folding table, then once more for two chairs, a steaming pitcher, and two empty cups which were placed on top of the table. She didn't have words for what she just witnessed, chalking it up to the possibility that she had somehow taken on hypothermia, collapsed, and was experiencing a bizarre dream. To humor such a lucid hallucination she simply sat down, letting the male pour her a cup of hot cocoa topped with a few mini marshmellows.

"So.. What troubles you?" He asked, forgoing introductions in favor of getting straight to the point. Weiss however wasn't and simply stared at him until he realized he'd done so. "Ah, right. Where are my manners..? My name is Mistil."

"Weiss." She replied.

"Ah yes. The heiress to the famous Schnee Dust Company." Mistil said as he took a sip.

"..." Weiss was wondering to herself if she should trust a complete stranger to take a drink from, let alone talk to about her personal problems. For all she knew he could be a White Fang agent in disguise, trying to poison her. Somehow that thought drifted to the back of her mind as she looked down at her cup, gazing at the murky reflection on the surface.

"I haven't done anything to your drink if that's what you're worried about." Okay now that was definitely eery. "Or perhaps you're just befuddled by whatever it is that's on your mind."

She felt a slightly narrowed gaze on her as he spoke. That was also true, and relenting to take a sip of what turned out to be surprisingly good tophat cocoa the heiress let out a sigh. "Being the heiress to the 'famous Schnee Dust Company' isn't turning out so well for me right now."

"Oh? Do tell." Oh what the Hell. What was the harm?

"Well.. To make a long story short, it's been a very heavy burden lately. I've let myself get caught up so deep in it that I've been pushing away my friends and spending less and less time with them. And now my partner just blew up at me, we argued, I said something I wish I could take back.."

"Too engrossed in your own future to take notice of the present?"

"To sum it up, yes." Weiss replied curtly, fingering the handle of her cup as she stared now at the table in front of her. "I've had an excessive amount of work to do between that and school, and I was so focused on it that I was pushing my team out of my life."

"I imagine that they didn't take kindly to that."

"Well it's not like I meant for it! Yes, I really want to take the reins from my father. Yes, I want to undo all the damage he's done to it since he took charge. Yes, I want to make the SDC a respectable company again. That doesn't mean that I should discard the bonds I've forged here at Beacon since I enrolled, but I just- Lately I've been put under a lot of pressure and it's been driving a wedge between them and my goals." She was starting to rave now, and the mysterious figure across from her was patiently listening with a fixed expression of what looked to be either mild amusement or curiosity. He was quiet for a few moments before sliding his cup aside and linking his hands together on the table.

"Is it impossible to remove it? Can you not find time for your loved ones in-between all of that?"

"..I haven't tried. I was so distracted I just didn't think about it. Every day lately all I was thinking about was how to get everything else done.."

"You can do it Weiss. This is just another test in life, a little chaos in the order that you need to balance. You might feel crushed underneath it all but did you ever stop to think that you do have those who will help you shoulder your burdens?" Mistil asked, his visage almost like that of a magician peering into a crystal ball. Into herself. That question brought to mind how Blake tried to help her with that today, why they had gone there in the first place. Realizing that, she shook her head.

"I didn't. I guess I should have."

Mistil gave her a small smile as she became lost again in thought. Blake's offer of assistance had actually proven beneficial. Looking back it was pretty much just like when they collaborated on school projects. This wasn't really much different in some ways.

"You should go back soon, it's getting dark." He stated. "And cold."

"It is. I'm going to go ahead and-" Weiss froze upon feeling her pockets. She'd left her Scroll at the cafe, too frustrated to remember everything in the heat of the moment. With a groan she facetabled. "No Scroll on you?" At this point the heiress just assumed that the man was a mind reader or a product of her imagination.

Or he was just very perceptive.

"I might have.. Left it somewhere. Looks like I'm walking back."

"Oh no need, I can escort you home rather swiftly. Do stand up for me would you dear?" Mistil asked as he reached into his pocket. Weiss was rather curious as to how he planned to do that but did so anyway.

"What, do you carry around some kind of magic teleporter in that hat as well?" She wondered aloud rather jokingly. To her surprise-

"Oh it seems you're the lucky guesser now! Except I carry it in my pocket."

"Huh?"

Before she could react, he'd retrieved some kind of disc-shaped black piece of.. Something. Tossing it at her feet it made a low-pitched humming sound before it expanded into a three foot diameter circle and seemed to meld with the ground underneath her. At least before said ground suddenly became not there anymore, for lack of a better way for her to describe it. The last word from her new acquaintance was an amicable 'toodles!' before she fell through.

It was nothing but black for about a half second, the moonlit snowy sky back in her view as she flipped around and came back down on her bottom into a layer of snow. Incredulously the grounds of Beacon Academy now occupied her surroundings instead of uptown Vale. ..This had to have been a hallucination of some sort and she merely passed out on the way home. It had to be.

Picking herself up and brushing herself off, Weiss could only look around in surprise for a few moments before gathering her bearings. Her suitcase, where- Oh. It was embedded almost halfway into the snow by where she 'landed'. Snatching it up she then started the now much shorter trek home, wondering how her team would react. Come to think of it they were likely all asleep by now. Probably for the best, heck Ruby might still be angry at her. She might have even already booted her off the team and Weiss would come to find that her Scroll wouldn't work on the door. ..Oh wait, she didn't HAVE her Scroll. Fantastic. Looks like she'd either need to bang on the door or find some place else to sleep if she couldn't borrow someone else's and none of the others were awake to let her in.

Probably served her right, for being such a horrid friend to them for the past few weeks. Although Ruby was also probably too nice to do something as drastic as remove her from Team RWBY, even if she was impulsive at times. Pushing those thoughts away the heiress made her way through the silent halls of the academy, heading straight for her dorm room. Nary a soul was in sight, not a Creature of Grimm stirring. Not even a mouse.

Which was why it came to her great surprise that one person was in fact standing outside said dorm room, arms crossed and her eyes closed in slumber. At least until Weiss drew near and she jerked awake. Their eyes met for a moment and with a hushed voice she spoke.

"Looks like someone finally decided to come home."

"I'm sorry Yang, I just.. Needed some space."

"What? Outer space? Because I searched all over Vale for you. I spent hours asking around, looking in every building on every block. I would have called but-" Reaching into her coat she withdrew a familiar lost object, Weiss' Scroll. She didn't reach for it right away but Yang's clearly insistent extension of her hand practically forced her to take it, albeit with a quiet thanks. "-you kinda forgot it when you took off on us."

"Look I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight and before you say anything, yes. I know I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Ruby's preeeetty upset you know. Or was." The blonde's eyes flashed red for a blink or two. Anything that upset Ruby or harmed her in any way had that effect after all. "She was worried sick because you never came home, and so was I."

"I would have called but well.." Weiss shook the Scroll in her hand for unnecessary emphasis. "I know. I made you all worry and I said some things I shouldn't have and-"

"It's dangerous out there at night. The roads get slippery, and all the creeps come out after dark you know?"

"I didn't plan this! I walked away before I did even more damage! Your sister didn't help by being a brat about the situation, I _was_ trying to apologize and make things right!"

Weiss stopped and cleared her throat. One to apologize for what she said and for raising her voice. The last thing she needed was to stir something up in the middle of the night while people were trying to sleep. Worse should Ruby hear them arguing again. "I-I'm sorry but she was."

Yang had growled just a little at that remark but she had to bite her tongue since Weiss technically was right. "That doesn't excuse you up and disappearing, making us all worried sick. You know how terrible we'd all feel if tomorrow we heard you got hit by a truck that slid across the street or kidnapped and killed by some crazy White Fang extremist? Or if you just never came back?" Yang was doing that hoarse whispering one tended to do when they were trying to be heard and be quiet at the same time. Of course she knew, but again she just hadn't been thinking. Really she hadn't intended to go so far either but before she knew it..

"Yang. I. Know. Look it's late, please let me just go to sleep. I've had too much stress today. Can we do this in the morning..?"

"Nope." Yang said adamantly, staring her down.

"If it's about what happened today-"

"It's about a lot of things. Not just that. We're gonna go somewhere private and have a good long talk. Just you and me. It's been long overdue and you're not getting out of it."

"Would you please move?"

"..."

"I'm not doing this today Yang."

"..."

Weiss and Yang glared at eachother, the latter being unbelievably hardheaded and persistent. As was her nature. At least until to the former's surprise she actually stepped away from the dorm's door.

"Finally. I swear you can be so obstinate sometimes." The heiress shook her head, getting ready to unlock it with her Scroll. "I know you're doing it because you care but-"

*click* ***THWACK***

Her vision faded to black as something hard struck the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she felt was a pair of muscular arms around her to prevent her fall before every sense went dark.

* * *

 _Er mah gerbil what just happened?! As they say in Death Battle.. *in an echoing voice* "KO!"_

 _Yang's a really hard person to say no to y'know so.. That's a thing. Did she just flip a switch or is there something going on here? You guys will find out next chapter! Which I really do plan to be done sometime this week hopefully, time permitting. Pooossibly something else posted as well. As for this story itself, there's at least two chapters left to it. Pretty sure I didn't make any errors with this chapter, continuity or overall proofreading otherwise, but if I did feel free to correct them in a review or PM._

 _Inspectre Offline._

 _P.S. It's gonna annoy me forever I am just under a hundred words short of 5k for this chapter but don't feel like padding it 'cause I got like 5 minutes to be back at work. BLARGH._


	6. On Thin Ice

_Inspectre Online._

 _Woo, on a roll like buttah! Nothing really new to speak of so we're pretty much gonna get right to the reviews and move on to the story. I know, such disappointment. My wacko jacko A/Ns are always the highlight aren't they? Anyhoot.._

 _At AntonSlavik020: Already replied to that in a PM but yeah. I'll give you the last two points. The first, well, I'm not the creator(s) so I can't say I'll do a perfect job of encapsulating their characters but I try my best. Just seems like that's how this situation would go down in my head so that's how I wrote it. Also for everyone else since they can't see into your PMs (that'd be kinda freaky) there IS a reason Yang socked Weiss out. She wasn't just going all aggro because little Schnee was being stubborn. ..Although a tiny part of that might have helped._

 _At Andilite: Your level of shinobi, in terms of speed and consistency of reviewing these chapters on a scale of Beverly Hills Ninja to Strider Hiryu, is right around Karas. ..Okay let's say Scorpion (or if you prefer, Sub-_ Zero) _from Mortal Kombat 'cause there might be one person that gets that last reference. ONE. If I'm lucky. Also thanks for the reviews! Now.._

 _Well it's just one of the things I find wierd about the English language, despite it being my native one. As you can see I also use wierd (I before E, except after C, unless it's an exception to the rule), defencive/offencive (defence/offence and defense/offense but the adjective variant can't be spelled with a C according to spellcheck how the Hell does that work), and obviously you spell words like airy or creepy or lately with a y, not an -ie. ..Although I think you can spell aerie with an -ie but I think aerie is a thing and not an adjective. Gah, enough of that. Moving on. Yang's been shown to have a short fuse sometimes. Explosive personality. Hotheaded. *insert more high temperature/bomb puns here* Plus brute force is kinda her style. That said, she reeeaaally wants to talk to Weiss and is brooking no argument. Why did she crack her on the noggin will be revealed this chapter. Yeah I just wanted some extra XP writing Mistil so I threw him in. He might make one more small appearance. I have like 20something more RWBY OCs I can use but they won't be in this story. Some teams, some standalone characters. Team BRES (Breeze), Team AMJR (Armiger), Team FRNC (Furnace), Team CLYR (Clear, future children OCs for whenever I get around to writing my GrimmLords AU and its sequel because the sheer scope and size of it in planning is very daunting), Team FNTM (Phantom).. Not gonna list the rest._

 _Song-wise, yeah we have some of those unfortunately. I just don't know their names and don't care to write any of the lyrics. I wouldn't dislike them so much if I didn't have to hear them 5 times a day (or more depending on hours). I prefer older and/or cleaner rap songs when I do listen to it but I'm overall more a rock and metal type person. That said I'll listen to anything if it's good. Video game BGMs, anime OSTs, classical, techno/electronic/dance, the occasional Europop (Caramell). Holy crap this reply got waaay out of hand. Anyway I think that's everything._

 _Alright so with that done let's get to the oh hold on a second. First, I just saw an ad for Monster Hunter Generations on Fanfiction. That was awesome. More importantly, for anyone tuning in.. I got some ideas to throw out. What do YOU guys wanna read next after this? Besides updates to Red Snow (I'll work on it after this I swear)._

 _My shipwrecked AU, Arkos (Jaune x Pyrrha). Working title, Heart of the Amazon_

 _A little Whiterose (Ruby x Weiss) fic involving magic and monsters (in a way you may or may not expect, it's kiiiinda Beauty and the Beast but not really? I don't wanna spoil it but one of them is a monster(girl) that detests human contact and the other is a human who tries to well help them with that. Working title, Cold Blood, Warm Heart._

 _Third is a Neo-centric fic, whatever Neo x Roman is with a little whatever Neo x Ruby is on the side. A Western/Supernatural thing so far called Old Dusty Trails that still has Dust and a variation of the Grimm, with Neo being a bounty hunter and Roman one of her most difficult marks._

 _Last is a little oneshot I think I mentioned last chapter. Modern AU, Friendship Ladybug and perceivable Bumblebee. Blake's a closet otaku and Ruby.. Not so in the closet about it. They both come to buy a copy of a manga and it happens to be the last one in the store. Stuff ensues._

 _Edit: I had the greatest idea ever though someone's probably done it already. I have not even the slightest idea of where to start with it or what kind of plot there'll be but Renora Fantasy/Adventure. Nora is a dwarven hammersmith and Ren is an elven monk/ranger of sorts. ..That's all I got but I thought it was supah kewl._

 _Alright now on to the story and this A/N got out of hand anyway. ..*sighs and facetables* My fingers and brain plot against me I swear._

* * *

...

...

Her head throbbed as her eyelids fluttered open, still dazed from the shellshock of slugged with one of the Ember Celica gauntlets. Had Yang- Did Yang just _knock her out?_ Oh if she did she was _so_ in for it. Several times since the foundation of Team RWBY Weiss and Yang had butted heads over often trivial matters. Sometimes literally. Never though, NEVER had the blonde gone so far as to strike her. A shove, perhaps a prod of the finger, but actually hitting her?

Rubbing the back of her head revealed the presence of a mildly painful bruise, cringing when she pressed it. At least there wasn't any blood. In fact she hadn't even broken the skin. Thank Nod for Aura because blood really showed on snow white hair.

Speaking of snow as soon as Weiss fully opened her eyes, it was to the endless sight of a field of the stuff. Permeated only by the outlying forest. The sky was still pitch black and flakes still fell abundantly so she couldn't have been out for too long. Rising to one knee and then on her own two feet the Huntress looked around. Where was she..? And how did she get out here without at least one person noticing? Yang must have carried her there somehow..

"I swear when I find that imbecile I'm going to-"

"Right behind you princess."

She spun on her heel, seeing said imbecile sitting on a rock next to a shopping bag with one leg crossed over the other. "So.. Sleep well?"

"What the Hell?" Weiss shouted. Now that they were no longer at Beacon, possibly no longer in the city, she didn't have to hold back and could let her raised voice echo for miles as she started berating her teammate.

"Hey I tried to get you to come with me."

"That doesn't mean punch me in the head and drag me out to the middle of nowhere! What is WRONG with you?"

"You ever been ice skating?" Weiss froze. Such an absurd and random question caught her completely off guard. Not that she didn't have an answer but that being so completely out of the blue.. It was a good minute or so before Weiss finally got around to answering in an exasperated tone and slightly bereft of breath.

"Yes, a few times. Why pray tell does that matter?"

"Let's go." Yang smiled, shaking the shopping bag that she just picked up. Just looking at it, there were probably two pairs of ice skates inside. When the blonde overturned it and the contents fell out her suspicions were confirmed.

"I.. Thought you wanted to talk." Weiss asked, confused.

"Yeah but we can multitask. Well, I can. Lately you've been pretty terrible at it." Ouch.

"..That's what this is about isn't it. Christ Yang. I don't know how many times I can go over this. I know I've screwed up, I already ha this discussion with Blake. I know I need to make some changes and-"

"Hold your horses Weiss, I'm not here to lecture you about that. I was there for part of that last conversation you know. Before things sorta got out of hand." Yang held her hands up to stop the heiress mid-rant before she really got rolling. No, there was something else that she wanted to put out there. Something very important that was weighing quite heavily on her heart and mind.

"Alright then.. What exactly did you beat me unconscious, smuggle my body out of Beacon, out into an empty field-"

"Actually it's not empty. There's a pond right over there."

Looking past her blonde teammate as she stuck a thumb over her shoulder Weiss caught the reflection of moonlight on the surface of what was in fact a frozen pond. Facepalming, she shot ocular daggers at the woman with a scowl. "I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter..?"

"Nope."

"You realize what you've just done, however you did it, is extremely illegal."

"Yep."

"And if I felt like it I could have you thrown in jail."

"But you love me too much to do that. Besides Ruby would probably never forgive you."

Silently Weiss stared Yang down. Insufferable. She had to resist the urge to waltz over and pop that smirk off her face. With them being out in the middle of apparently nowhere though she was pretty much at her mercy. Might as well play along..

"..Fine. Give me those damn skates you brute."

Seething a bit she sat on the other side of the rock as she changed her heels out for the ice skates that were bought for her. They fit surprisingly well so it was assumed Yang had either guessed or known her shoe size.

"They fit alright?"

"Acceptable. Let's get this over with. I want to go home."

"Such a rush, ice queen. We've got all night."

"I'd rather be in bed than out doing circles on a frozen over pond but that's just me."

The pair of Huntresses walked over to the edge, peering out at the expanse. Despite her ever obvious contempt of being out there Weiss had to admit that it was a rather enchanting sight. She kept that thought inside her own head though lest Yang get a swelled one.

"..It's really pretty like this, don't you think? Come on, you first. Show me what'cha got."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I gotta limber up. Be there in a sec."

Weiss just stared at her for a few moments and then shook her head with a scoff. Whatever. Pushing off the heiress moved out to the center of the pond. Getting a good assumption of the general diameter and shape of the surface she then started with a few very basic movements. A few circles for warmups, a hop or two and a few stretches.. All the while Yang was doing hamstring exercises and flexing her knees and legs while she watched. Granted her body probably wasn't as limber but Weiss didn't buy that excuse in full. No doubt she was getting some strange entertainment out of this.

Nevertheless Weiss continued on without her, her moves getting bolder with larger jumps and quicker spins. She even took off with an Axel Jump and several fancy turns. Courtesy of when she was younger and her older sister Winter spared the time to do some ice-skating with her at the estate. Those were some of the warmer and more fondly held memories that she had of her childhood. Weiss actually became lost in her reminiscence to the point where it wasn't until several minutes later she realized Yang was sitting idly at the edge of the bank and watching with a smile on her face.

So she veered around and slid to a halt right next to her, arms crossed and a clearly not so amused frown etched on her own.

"You said you wanted to talk, you said you wanted to skate, right now you're not doing either."

"Weeell I decided maybe we could just sit and chat instead." ..Sweatdrop. What.

"Ex-Excuse me? Oh no you don't. Up up Yang."

"Do I gotta?" Yang asked in a kittenish way.

"Yes, you _have_ to. Get over here."

Reaching down the brawler was quickly pulled to her feet and onto the ice, sent off with a shove to her back before she could protest. Aaaaand.. Splat.

She made it about five feet before fumbling forward and faceplanting. Good thing the ice was thick. With a groan and a facepalm Weiss zipped on over to look down at her.

"You alright? Although I doubt your thick head would break before the ice does."

"Totally fine. I did that on purpose." ..Like she'd buy that one either.

"Don't tell me you seriously dragged me out here to do this with no prior experience. I swear to God Yang.." Facepalm, another groan, an added eyeroll as her reply was a drawn out 'maybe sorta not?'.

"..Get up. I'm going to teach you."

"Oh would you be so kind?"

"I will carve a hole here and leave you in it."

"That doesn't sound as fun."

"Then shut up and stand up already."

Reluctantly the heiress reached out a hand and helped her up. Despite the epic fail she still had that smirk on her face.. A face that she herself felt reflected in her mind. It was rather uncanny how that caused it to drift back to memories of skating with Winter. Watching sister do all sorts of stylish techniques at the nearby lake all those years ago she had expressed a desire to be able to do so herself. Winter had obliged to teach her, though of course great success never came quickly or easily. Poor Weiss had fallen down several times as a little girl just to stay upright let alone move around with such grace and elegance. Even so she never gave up and tried again and again, all with a smile.

Such fond memories they were and once more reminiscence lead to her becoming detached from her surroundings, Yang's coy voice bringing her back into reality.

"Yoohoo. Remnant to Weiss. Lien for your thoughts? You're smiling."

"I am not! Now see here, you first have to start with your stance. How you hold yourself. Have you ever been rollerblading?"

"Not really. The only pair of wheels I learned to rock were on my motorcycle."

"Either way it's a similar enough concept. Here. Stand like I am, and hold my arm so you don't break something."

"Alright, like this?" Yang wobbled slightly as she linked an arm with Weiss.

"Good enough. Now."

 **...**

 **...**

The next fifteen to thirty minutes were spent humorously as she tried to educate the blonde Huntress on how to properly stand and move while on the ice, dealing with traction and distribution of weight while in motion as well as the angle of her blades. Naturally there were no less than a dozen instances of Yang nearly slipping and at least a handful of busting her bottom, one even taking Weiss with her. In spite of all of her earlier comments and frustration she was actually.. Enjoying it. Every other troublesome and idle thought was cast away in the process.

Even if she secretly albeit somewhat guiltily found those instances to be hilarious. Save for the one. Also something about karma.

It got to the point where Yang could finally go skate alone without her support. Sure she couldn't pull off any of the precise jumps, twirls, or spins, but enough practice allowed her to at least keep up with the heiress on the ice.

"Hey, think I'm finally getting the hang of this. This isn't so bad."

"I'm impressed. Mostly that you have the coordination and skill to pull off the basic level of ice skating. Especially when you're so.. Imbalanced."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yang raised an eyebrow with a coquettish grin as if she didn't know exactly what was implied. The question was ignored.

"Sooo.. You said we had to have a talk?"

"..*sigh* Yeah. I.. Weiss, can I ask you something?" Her entire demeanor tilted over like a 90 degree angle. Every trace of playfulness in both expression and tone of voice vanished like a stagnating wind. Weiss was legitimately stumped as to what brought it on leaving Yang to continue. "After we graduate or whenever you get to be head of the Schnee Dust Company.. You are leaving aren't you?"

"Well yeah. I mean I can't exactly run the largest Dust producing and transporting business in the world while I'm galavanting around with you guys. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy it but eventually I am going to have to.. Move back to Atlas.." She tensed as a sudden realization hit her. This was what was really on Yang's mind. Hearing the scratching of steel on ice, circles were being lazily traced around where she was standing as the blonde orbited her, stopping occasionally.

"I told you we were all worried when you disappeared on us, but Ruby.. She almost freaked out when I came back without you. Like you went ahead and ditched us to go back home."

"I would never! I'm not the kind of person who would just up and abandon you all without a goodbye at least. Besides all my things, Myrtenaster, they're all still in our room too."

"Try telling that to a hysterical Huntress whose best friend ditched her on her 18th birthday."

Weiss' breath hitched and she clammed up. Birthday? ..One day was all she wanted she had said. That envelope Ruby kept trying to give her, the one that brought on a lot of the resentment she went off with earlier.. It all made sense. It must've been an invitation and being one of her closest friends as well as her partner Weiss was undoubtedly one of the people that she wanted to see there the most.

"Blake got you out of the dorm conveniently enough and I was gonna drag Ruby around town for a bit until dad, uncle Qrow, and Team JNPR all made the place ready for the party. Too bad when we went to get you, you left. I didn't expect Ruby to do what she did so it's not entirely your fault but-"

"I missed it..?" Weiss' voice cracked. Something so major, had she managed to be so distracted that even such an important event went forgotten? Self-loathing and guilt came crashing down on her as if it were a lead weight. Clearly reluctant to confirm this Yang let out a soft 'yeah', causing her to cup her mouth with one hand as tears started to fall.

"Believe it or not though she was more upset something possibly happened to you instead of thinking you skipped out. More worried about your well-being than her own birthday." Yang stated before sliding up behind Weiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller Huntress as she started crying.

"I can't believe it.. I c-can't believe I, I-"

"We all make mistakes Weiss. We aren't perfect. Sometimes they're little ones and sometimes they're big ones, but there's nothing we can do but learn from them and move on."

"I missed one of the biggest events in her life!" Weiss yelled. "That's a pretty huge mistake! I can't just give her an apology and move on! What if Ruby hates me now..? What if she doesn't want me back after this?"

"Ruby won't hate you. She'll forgive you. Eventually. It might take some time and she might go off on you again but you know she's too sweet to hold a grudge like that. Besides, didn't I just get finished saying that she was worried about you? If anything Ruby wants you to stay with us. Not run away to Atlas." Yang assured, letting her go and offering her a tissue so she could dry her eyes. Weiss took it after a brief pause and thanked her, still sniffling and still leaking a few tears here and there.

"Yang.."

"Yeah?"

"I.. Never really thought too much on it. I mean I knew that sooner or later I'd be going back home and that we'd have to say our goodbyes when that time came, but it's not like it'd be our last goodbye. Sure work would keep me just as busy as now if not moreso but I'd still try to make time. In person if possible."

"Even if we're halfway across Remnant in the middle of the Grimm Wilds?" The blonde remarked sarcastically.

"That's what private jets are for." Equally snarky response.

"Heh. Gonna have to let me take one for a spin when you're all famous and rich. Famouser and richer I mean."

"As if. You'd probably crash it into a mountain." Weiss stated with a small chuckle.

"Eeeeh Bullhead, airliner, they can't be too different."

"I don't even- I'm done with you Yang." This time she laughed. They stood there for several moments, Weiss taking note of how infectious that woman's attitude could be. She'd just been ready to bawl her eyes out over how badly she'd treated her best friend and now she was laughing at this blonde dolt's attempts to be funny. As Yang urged her to take a few long breaths she started to orbit her again, doing a few moving spins and occasionally poking at the heiress. With remarkable skill at that. Hoooold on a minute..

"Hey, cut that ou- Wait. Are you- You.. You fiend! You lied to me!" She watched as Yang slipped just out of reach and stuck her tongue out. For someone who had just picked up ice skating those were some pretty fancy moves. Either she was a prodigy on the ice or she'd been leading Weiss practically on a string. "Making me put up with your oafish antics like some kind of fool. I'm going to skin you!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Sticking her tongue out Yang sped off, the heiress deciding that she'd simply get her back later. If only she had Myrtenaster on hand. After it was discovered Weiss had no intention of chasing after her she drifted back on over, offering her hand as a request to skate together. Looking down at it with a raised eyebrow Weiss would roll her eyes, tilt her head, and hesitantly take it, allowing the blonde to lead her on for a few laps around the pond.

It was actually quite enjoyable when she calmed down, again. The air was crisp and refreshingly cool, yet not freezing. Or maybe it was just because she was skating alongside a walking talking heater. Her ire subsided it was then she started to ask some questions of her own.

"So when'd you learn to skate like this? I've hardly ever seen you do it."

"Well when our mom was still around before she was- she passed away, we used to come out here in the winter. Snowball fights, building snowpeople, doing this and that, plus sometimes we'd make _snow angels._ " Yang nudged her as she spoke of that last activity, earning a derisive huff and a swat as a response. Always with the nicknames. "But after that.. We stopped going." Her voice dropped a bit as she continued to speak. Of course. Coming here would probably bring up a lot of painful memories for the girl and it was clear that even Yang still had a little difficulty just recollecting such a thing. Suddenly the act of bringing Weiss here felt like something more significant and less of an act of random stupidity.

"So that was it? You never came back?"

"We did. Years later anyway. It was hard at first but.. We couldn't help it. Her grave. It's.. It's just a little further that way."

Weiss looked to the side as she gestured off towards the horizon, where the forest opened to the cliffside beyond and Summer Rose's tombstone was placed. Not that it could be visible from their location.

"And sometimes when we all went together to visit and Ruby would catch mom up on everything, I'd take her ice skating on the pond to help get her mind off things afterwards. Summer had taught us together but she didn't pick it up as fast so I kinda helped out when she wasn't around. Especially since dad just.. He couldn't bear coming the first few times so when uncle Qrow wasn't too drowned in his own sorrows to see straight he'd take us. There's a lot of Grimm in the woods y'know, killed a few while you were 'sleeping'."

Weiss nodded, listening quietly as Yang went on to talk about how Ruby kept falling down when she first started out, how even though it hurt she still smiled and got back up to try again. At that point it reminded her of her own experiences again and she felt a bit of a connection there with the brunette Huntress.

"I appreciate you doing this Yang, I know it must mean a lot to you."

"Well, YOU mean a lot to me Weiss. To us, the team, especially Ruby. I'm sorry I hit you but I reeaaally wanted to have this talk."

"That's hardly a justifiable reason but I suppose I won't turn you over to the authorities when we get home."

She smirked, gliding past her skating partner when the blonde slowed to a stop. Feeling something was wrong Weiss then spun back around and halted a few feet in front of a suddenly gloomy looking Yang. "Yang? ... Remnant to Yang. Hello?"

"When are you leaving?"

The question was quick and out of the blue, hitting like a bullet to the chest. She stumbled for an answer mouthing several failed beginnings but ultimately came out with little success at first. When was she leaving? Hard to say exactly when. Probably not until after she graduated from Beacon. Not unless father forced the position on her, however unlikely he was to do so that early.

"So Team RWBY's gonna be together for at least another year huh.."

"Yang.. Teams don't always stick together after graduation. A lot of times they either split up to go their own way across the world or do different things. Not everyone goes for the same reason. Heck, maybe they'll end up running a shop or driving a truck, even working out of a noodle stand." Which was true. Not every single person that went through the hallways of the academies did so solely to learn how to slay Grimm. Some simply wanted to learn how to fight and defend themselves, others for more personal reasons or just because they wanted to be a Hunter.

"I know, trust me. Remember that little field trip with Professor Oobleck way back in our first year?"

"Doctor."

"Even though I know what's going to happen, it's not going to make it any easier when it does. Blake's going to go do her own thing and at some point Ruby will come out from under my wings to be little miss independent so.."

"Yang." Weiss closed the distance somewhat, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not like we'll never see eachother again. You know that. We'll always be able to chat over the CCTS if anything."

"Sorry. You're right. I just got a little emotional for a second."

"Don't go blubbering and whatnot on me now. You're a big girl and big girls don't cry."

"Funny coming from you, although you're like half my size so what'cha gonna do?"

Weiss made a scoffing sound and popped her on the shoulder, both of them smiling and laughing a little bit. While she was within arm's reach the blonde grabbed one hand and pulled her along before twirling and bringing her in a bit closer.

"I take it you want a last dance before we go home? You're not going to trip us up again are you?"

"Hey ask Blake. I am a very good dancer. Can't be that much harder on ice. In fact I could probably do circles around you." Yang answered confidently with pursed lips and a smirk.

"As if you could keep up with me."

"I'll take that bet."

Slipping an arm around eachother's waists and interlinking the fingers on their joined hands the duo started to skate again. It was nothing extravagant, just a friendly dance between two Huntresses. Yang would so rub it in later but she could tell Weiss was really enjoying it by the broad smile on her face. Sometimes she'd giggle when she got spun or pulled around, other times she'd outright shout in surprise when Yang lifted her or sent her sliding away only to catch up with her and connect once again. _'She wasn't kidding.'_ Weiss thought to herself. _'She can even ice dance.''_

They lost track of time in the midst of it all, content to just talk and enjoy the moment. Even after the snow ceased to fall and the moon was starting to shift to the other side of the night sky Weiss and Yang kept on moving to an unknown rhythm across the pond. It was almost entirely marred with grooves cut from their ice skates by the time they started to slow, realizing the morning light was just starting to peek over the horizon.

"C'mon, one more lap and we'll head home. Even I'm starting to get tired."

"*yaaawn* I agree. It must be- It's already starting to become morning! We've been out here for nearly eight hours! Blake and Ruby are probably worried sick, we need to go. Like now."

"H-Hold on. I umm.. There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before we do that."

"What's that?"

Yang clammed up, biting her lip as they drifted around and started sliding back towards the embankment. No reply came but her cheeks started gradually turning a bright shade of pink.

"Hey, are you alright? The cold's not getting to you is it? ..You look a little tinged. C'mon, let's go change. We can talk on the way." Weiss broke off and started skating away only for the blonde to reach out and tug her back in with a spin, holding her close with both arms around her waist. She could feel her own cheeks heating up at the sudden and rather intimate close contact. What on Remnant was she doing?

The answer slowly dawned on her as the taller Huntress started leaning in, her face inching ever closer to her own. By the time she fully realized what she was about to do their lips were hardly half a pinky length away. Weiss' heart was pounding like a locomotive, internally screaming but too shocked to do anything. Yet just as they were about to make contact..

Her heels met the edge, crashing backwards onto the snow as Yang fell on top of her and got a face full of the stuff. This instantly snapped her back to reality but she was still too stunned at what almost occurred to say something. Not that she could with someone's chest squished against her head. Thankfully before her breath ran out Yang pushed herself up and meekly apologized. Incredibly red in the face Weiss sputtered and tried to ask what just happened but perhaps due to being equally embarrassed the woman simply stood without a word and started walking towards where they left their shoes.

"Hey- Yang, wait! Hold up! What in the world was that about?!"

"What was what?" She asked, already sitting down and slipping off her skates as if she didn't know.

"That! Just now!"

"O-Oh. I er.. I tripped. Sorry. Didn't mean to fall on you."

"Bullcrap! You were going to-"

"Just drop it alright?"

Yang shot her a look before going back to what she was doing. Though her eyes didn't shift color it was obvious that she didn't want the issue pressed, and as baffled and perplexed as Weiss was she decided not to do so. From then on it was a thick awkward silence as the two of them replaced their skates. Once they were done Yang mumbled that she'd drive her home on her motorcycle, parked just a little bit over towards the forest.

She'd tried to kiss her, there was no question. The way she held her arms around the heiress, the slow lean in, how she tilted her head.. Did she _like_ like her? How badly Weiss wanted to stop and ask more on the matter but with how Yang reacted just then it was clear it wouldn't do any good to try. But at least now she could go home. Perhaps it'd be to two irate teammates and the chewing out of a lifetime but what she wouldn't do just to be able to lay down and rest right now.

Once they reached the black and yellow motorcycle which was hidden and parked under the low canopy of a frost covered pine tree Yang quickly threw her helmet on and instructed Weiss to hold on tight, revving the vehicle's engine once or twice after they both got on. Snow was flung about as it then accelerated on through the forest, and presumably back towards Beacon, however far that was.

* * *

 _BOOM. CLAP. Another one bites the Dust! And another one gone, another one gone, another one bites the Dust!_

 _Alright so yeah, fat chapter this time. We got one, poooossibly but probably not two at the most chapters left. Then it's on to completing Red Snow and probably another story in the mix as we go along. The next item as of writing now though after this is done IS at least one update to Red Snow. As in an actual chapter._

 _So yeah. She didn't just get all Yangry and go Little Mac (anybody else plan on writing a crossover fic there? If not I'll do it, I got ones for Ruby and Maka Albarn, Weiss and Jin Kisaragi, and Blake and Kakashi Hatake already in the think tank) on Weiss just because she pissed her off. There was LOGIC behind it! ..Not perfect logic, not even close, but reasons. Probably borders more on insane troll logic or perhaps insanity wolf logic but yeah. Whoever it was that said this had more Monochrome potential, well I can kinda see that. Freezerburn was just waiting for its turn though._

 _Anyway, thar ya go. Again if I missed anything or messed up, only had time for a quick proofread and double check before I had to be back at work, let me know. Also if ya didn't read the beginning A/N, for shaaaaaame. Mostly because you missed the little not-really-a-poll on what you wanna read next. I got some good ideas up there. Catch y'all later!_

 _Inspectre Offline._


	7. Defrost

_Inspectre Online._

 _Literally working on the next chapter like a couple hours after the last got posted. To be fair though I had that job thing to do 'cause otherwise, yeah. Tomorrow I will have lots of time to work on this. Might not get it done Friday but by Sunday, hoping to have it up and thus close the book on Figure Eight._

 _I have no clue what'll be next though. Aside from at least one update to Red Snow as promised. I might just drive on into that if I can keep the drive going. I already know how the next chapter will play out and have thought a lot on the following. Alright, so, reviews._

 _At Beth Cyra: Already messaged about that other thing but yeah. Personally I like how it turned out, but I appreciate the input. I doubt I'll rewrite any of it buuut I will keep that in mind and look at my following chapters more closely after I finish them. Also Chapterodactyl is a funny word. Brings to mind the image of a pterodactyl made of book pages. As for the last bullet I'm telling you I have so many ideas vying for attention right now I feel like a guy working a window at an ice cream truck surrounded by kids._

 _At Ragnarok: -Which is a frickin' awesome name by the way. Norse mythology for the win. Yeah it was a bit uncalled for. Not the main reason she punched her though._

 _At Andilite: Eh, I think it can go both ways. Like a- Not gonna go there. Also yes I know JT Machinima. Freaking love his Terraria and Advanced Warfare ones. Yeah personally, I dunno. I've been feeling for something with some action so I might do.. Hrrm._

 _Yeah she tried. It wasn't meant to be glaringly obvious but it was meant to hint, so eh. Besides if Weiss had just gone with Yang she would have taken her there in a more normal manner but since she was refusing to comply.. Kapow! ..'Cause I really doubt Yang would pull a Sam Fisher/Batman/Solid Snake and just chloroform/sleeper hold her. Or just neck chop her like Nick Kang._

 _Hoping to have this chapter done by Sunday!_

 _At AntonSlavik020: Oh Weiss is gonna pay her back._

 _Alright now. About time we end this.._

 _Edit:_

 _ERMAHFREAKIN'GERBILTHEVOLUME4TRAILERIS(kinda sorta but not really)OUT. Grimm with flaming eyes, Ruby being cute and deadly with her new outfit and some lightning speed that would make CO Eagle just green with envy. ..There's both a stealth pun and two references there. If you get them, you will have a shoutout next chapter. ..Or even one of the three._

 _Also was that a rose petal TORNADO. Hype.. Too much. Core overload!_

 _Also also if you don't watch RWBY Chibi, you should._

 _Also x3, I meant to get this out Tuesday buuut stuff happened with work, in fact I woulda had it out Monday._

 _Also x4- *C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER* Story time!_

* * *

The long ride home was quiet save for the sound of the motorcycle's thrumming as Weiss clung to the driver's back like some sort of comatose koala bear. She was still reeling a bit from the fact that Yang had just sorta tried to full on kiss her. Plus everything that was stockpiled on top of that. Missing Ruby's 18th birthday, being hit in the head by a solid metal gauntlet, the arguing and the fighting..

Luckily she had time to think on all of that by the time they hit the edge of Beacon Academy's campus. Yang hadn't said a word to her since they left the pond, probably because she was too focused on trying to not fall asleep on the road. When they finally rolled to a stop in the parking lot Weiss simply thanked her and stepped away as she watched Yang turn it off, hanging her helmet on the handles.

"Umm.. Yang?"

The blonde Huntress turned her head, her still blank expression unchanging.

"I.. Sorry. Tomorrow. Err- Later today I mean."

Yang nodded and got off the bike, stuffing the keys into her pocket as they both headed for the dormitory halls. The silence on top of the already awkward tension was nearly suffocating, but more than answers the heiress desperately desired sleep. Oh she was going to sleep for days when they got back.

On the lonesome pathways, through the empty halls, finally they reached their dorm room and as Yang withdrew her Scroll and prepared to unlock the door she also returned Weiss' to her since she had understandably dropped it when she was rendered unconscious. The first thing she did was check the clock and oh it was definitely well past bedtime. The other half of Team RWBY was probably still snuggled comfortably into their blankets.

Or not, Weiss thought as they got close. There was a voice coming from inside, almost like Blake's. Except Blake never sang. Not to either of their knowledge anyway. At first she seized up, hesitant to even set a foot through the doorway but a sudden clap on the back gave her the almost literal push she needed.

So at her insistence Weiss slowly put a hand on the door, took a deep breath, and pushed it completely open. The sight before her took them both by surprise and Yang couldn't help but let out an aww at the rather endearing picture before them.

Ruby was laying in her pajamas across Blake's bed, head in the aforementioned Cat Faunus' lap as she softly sung an age old lullaby to the little Huntress. Seeing as how she was hardly stirring save for the slow pattern of her breath it been super effective. Also seeing as how the area next to Blake was occupied by a few rolled up tissues she really needed the rest.

"Shh. ..I _just_ got her to stop crying and go to sleep. If you wake her up, I will flay both of you alive." Even the mighty golden brawler swallowed nervously at the intimidating glare sent their way before that softened with a sigh. Then Blake turned it back to- "..Weiss."

"..Blake."

"... ..I'm glad you're okay. You wouldn't believe what I've had to deal with the past half a day." Blake continued as the other two entered the room. closing the door behind them with a soft click.

"Was she that upset I left?" Weiss asked, sitting down on her own bed as she gathered her sleeping clothes together. Oh just being off her feet at the least was a godsend for every muscle fiber in her body. The raven haired Huntress confirmed that with a nod and continued in hushed tones as she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair.

"Don't get me started. Though she really wasn't mad, just.. Freaking out because you never came back. You left your Scroll at the cafe as well so nobody could call or find you."

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be gone that long. I just got distracted and lost track of time, before I knew it it was already getting dark and I was all the way uptown and-"

"You're home. That's all that matters. However.." She turned her gaze from Weiss to Yang, amber eyes narrowing at the blonde sending small chills up her back. "You said you were going to wait outside for her. Then out of curiosity when I look out the door, you're gone and your Scroll is turned off."

"Eheheh." The blonde laughed nervously, giving a sheepish grin as she rubbed the back of her head. "I can totally explain that. Y'see I.. Uh.."

"That gigantic OAF-" Weiss started, eliciting a panicked look from her when she realized the heiress was staring at her from across the room. "-.. Dragged me off to have a talk. A private discussion about some things where nobody would bother us. I wanted to at least come let you know I was back but you know how she thinks sometimes. Or rather, doesn't."

Yang let out a small sigh of relief, mentally thanking her for not throwing her completely to the wolves and telling Blake what really happened. She'd probably tie her up and hang her from a flagpole if she found out.

"True. So I take it we'll reconvene in the morning?" Blake asked.

"If by that you mean afternoon, yes. Trust me I'm not going anywhere today. I'm tired, I'm stressed, and I owe Ruby a huge apology. ..I just hope she can forgive me. I've been such a terrible friend." Weiss groaned, preparing to change into her nightgown.

"I'm sure she will. And we'll be here too since there's something else we have to talk about."

"My poor ears are going to fall off at this rate." Again she groaned, sliding into bed and under the covers. Blake and Yang each chuckled lightly before the Cat Faunus asked for some help in getting Ruby into her own bunk. Which Yang flat-out refused with a smirk, climbing up and getting ready for bed herself after taking off her winter clothes. Blake shot her a venomous look and accepted her fate as she carefully lifted Ruby's head so she could slip out, drawing a blanket over the two of them as best she could before hitting the pillows. Everyone was asleep in a matter of minutes even as the sun started to rise up into the sky.

...

...

...

...

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Weiss' eyes snapped open as an alarm went off beside her. It was almost reflex to reach over and rip the blasted thing from the wall and throw it as hard as she could towards the door but the heiress was too groggy and tired to do so. Rubbing her eyes, she had to sit there for a moment to think of a good reason why it went off in the first place. Then she remembered. Damn it all.

It was Monday. A school day. Not only that but her half-complete assignment for her father was also due today to make matters worse. With the events of yesterday a hazy recollection at the back of her mind at the moment Weiss shot out of bed, straight to the closet for a clean school uniform. The others were stirring as well but she didn't pay them much mind. Not until one loud outburst of her name and a tempest of rose petals later she was on the floor, nearly being strangled by her team leader.

"Weeeeeeiss! Ohmygodwherewereyouyoudidn'tcomelastnightandIstartedfreakingoutreallybadandyouhavenoidea-" Clamp. Weiss swiftly put a palm over Ruby's mile-a-minute-mouth, signalling for her to shush with the other one.

"Ruby Rose. First off, let me up. Secondly, I have something to say and I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm finished. Got it?"

She moved her hand away for a second, Ruby nodding her head a few times as she got back up on her feet and then helped her partner. Weiss walked over to her bed and sat down before patting the area beside her. Their other two teammates who had been silently watching up until now went to go get their own uniforms and change but before they could leave Weiss informed them that what she was about to say was for their ears as well so they might as well sit down too.

Blake and Yang shared a look, taking seats next to eachother as Weiss cleared her throat.

"So. Over the past two days, I've realized.. I haven't been the best teammate I could be, nor have I been the best friend I should be. Between my distant and anti-social behavior, general irritability, or just not being around half the time.. I've mistreated all of you and even some I've wrongly lashed out at as of late. None of you deserve that." She looked into each of their eyes as she spoke, loud and clear so that they knew how sincere she was. Her hands were clasped on her lap and with a long breath she continued.

"My behavior last night was.. Unintentional. I know I worried you all after I didn't come home. I am sorry for that. For all of this, I truly am. From now on I won't make this mistake again, I promise. The three of you mean so much more to me than some dumb assignments, and I'm also sorry that I.. Lost sight of that."

As Weiss hung her head in apology Blake sported a soft but long smile, Yang practically beaming as Ruby reached over and placed a hand on her own. This slightly startled the Schnee who frowned as she felt it gently being squeezed. Were it not for consideration of the moment Yang would have directed a 'told you so' right at her for what was next to come.

"I forgive you Weiss." Those four words elicited a few tiny utters from her as she tried to formulate some kind of response but Ruby kept on going. "Blake and I talked last night. A lot. I mean, I know that you being the heiress to the SDC and all that is pretty serious business but it's also your dream and I don't wanna get in the way of that."

"Ruby, that's not- I'm not going to give up on it. Not for anything, but I'm not going let it come between us either. I'll call my father and tell him I need more time or whatever I need to do to get a break. There's no excuses for what I've been doing lately."

"All I wanted, all WE wanted, was for you to do that. Slow down and relax every once in awhile, spend some time with us before you explode or something! I want you to be happy Weiss, and follow your dream. Even.. If that dream puts us on separate paths."

Weiss froze, not sure how to react. Had she realized it as Yang had? That when the time came Team RWBY was going to split?

"Ruby, I.. ..At some point, yes. It will. But for now there are more important things to worry about. I'm not sure I'm as ready as my father thinks I am either, I mean I can barely handle what he's throwing at me now."

"I think you just need a vacation. Everybody does now and then aaaand I think I have the perfect thing for that." Weiss raised a brow, heart skipping a beat when her partner retrieved something from her pocket and placed it in her hands. That envelope again. Perhaps crinkled and marked with what painfully looked like dry tear drops, but there was that old birthday invitation. Too bad it was past overdue to be worth anything.

She stared at it, wondering to herself if Ruby was just trying to really rub in her mistakes before muttering another apology. Ruby was confused at first and started to grow increasingly alarmed as Weiss clutched it in her grasp, repeated squeaks of 'I'm sorry' accompanying another breakdown as she started to sob.

"Whoa whoa whoa don't cry Weiss! I'm not mad! I mean I was a little upset but it's all water under the bridge now." She tried to comfort her by placing a hand up on her shoulder but to no avail.

"I didn't mean for any of this Ruby! I didn't mean to yell at you, I didn't mean to run off, I'm so sorry I missed your birthday, I-"

"Hey wait a minute, my birthday isn't-"

"I know I made a lot of mistakes but I promise I-"

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, shaking her once or twice to get her attention. Sniffling and wiping away tears on her sleeve Weiss would look at her with shimmering eyes. At least until the brunette leaned over and embraced her tightly.

"I know you're upset. We both did and said some things we didn't mean to but let's just put it behind us. I swear I'm not angry.."

Leaning back a little Ruby would look back at her, silver orbs locking with Weiss' blue.

"Besides. My birthday wasn't last Sunday, it's _next_ Sunday. If you had read that darn thing you woulda known. Besides does this place look like it was ready for a party? And you call me a dunce."

Tick, tock, tick, tock. It clicked and fell into place rather rapidly. Hardly was it ever a forefront thought but she was right. There were no decorations or anything of the sort to indicate that yesterday had been more than a normal day in Team RWBY's dorm. Which meant that-

"Yang, you told me-"

A quick turn revealed that she wasn't there. Even Blake hadn't noticed her disappearance and she'd been sitting right next to the woman. Almost like a strong wind Weiss' demeanor went from heartbroken and upset to infuriated and more upset. Out of fear that she might ruin it further she set the envelope aside, snatching up Myrtenaster. Ruby and Blake's eyes widened but neither of them felt like dealing with the heiress' wrath as she marched for the door and threw it open to yell at the top of her lungs.

"Yang XIAO LOOOONG!"

...

 ***several minutes later, elsewhere in the dormitory building***

...

"-so if you had to fight one Mantis or ten Sahuagin Grimm, which would you fight?"

"I hardly think that's a difficult choice. If it's not a high class, the Mantis. Sahuagin can be pretty deadly in packs."

"I'd rather fight the Sahuagin! Their silly little tridents are no match for my Magnhild! Besides they're so short!"

"Sometimes they _are_ known to poison their weapons though and they can be quite crafty."

"Which is why it has a grenade launcher built in so I don't have to get close!"

"What do you think Jaune?"

Jaune, Ren, and Nora were all walking together to go get breakfast in the dining hall, talking amongst themselves about various 'what if' scenarios. Pyrrha had already gone ahead since she had been up earlier than the rest of Team JNPR.

"Eeeh personally I'd fight the Sahuagin. They're not big and terrifying like say an Ursa or an Ogre."

"Maybe because you're already used to fighting someone who uses polearm weapons?" Ren wondered. Jaune had been about to reply when he heard stomping coming his way, and felt a rather scary aura coming off of the one headed towards him.

...

Damn that blonde idiot, damn her antics, and damn the fact that she was still in her nightwear. Weiss Schnee was hunting her teammate down and sticking her like a shish-kabob. How dare she lie about something so severe, and why!?

"Have you seen Yang?" She practically demanded to know as soon as she saw the other three Beacon Academy students in front of her.

"Yang? I-I uh, y-yeah. Came running by us a minute ago."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know exactly, she never said anything to us sohmygod!"

"WHERE."

"She was headed for the rooftop that's all I know please don't kill me!" Jaune threw his hands up and pressed against the wall as the Multi-Action Dust Rapier was pointed at his neck, chambers clicking while Weiss stared him down with a dangerous gleam in her eyes and an expression that showed intent to kill.

"..." Swiftly she turned and stormed away, the leader of Team JNPR sliding down the wall to his bottom as he placed a hand over his chest, breathing rapidly.

"What in the world was _that_ about..?" Ren asked and stepped towards him.

"I dunno but I'd stay out of her sights if I were Yang." Nora responded, extending a hand to help her leader up. Talk about a near death experience..

...

 ***Beacon Academy dormitory rooftop, a few minutes later***

...

The door slammed open, a rather irate Weiss immediately zeroing in on her target whom was sitting at the edge of the roof already in her school uniform. As soon as she heard it she was already on her feet, almost sweating bullets when Myrtenaster's point was aimed at her chest.

"You lied to me!"

"I can explain." Yang gulped, looking over her shoulder at the campus grounds below her heels.

"You've a lot to explain so start!" Weiss shouted as she tapped the side of the tip on her collar. "Because I'd really like to know why you put me through that kind of turmoil making me think I missed Ruby's birthday! Do you have any idea how awful that made me feel? Do you?"

"..."

"I'm sorry?" She turned her ear towards Yang, free hand up to it so she could make something of her quiet mumbling.

"I was.. Erm.. That's kinda why I did it. So you'd feel bad for what you did. Plus I wanted to get back at you for what you did to Ruby. I know you didn't mean it but you really hurt her feelings. Running away, telling her you didn't have time to waste on anything besides work, and I really got lit when you called her a brat. That wasn't nice."

Weiss just stood there, transfixed for a good while as she tried to make sense of what she was just told. Which to sum it up sounded like Yang purposefully guilt-tripped her into believing she'd forgotten and missed Ruby's birthday so she'd feel remorseful and thus more likely to want to make amends. As well as pay her back for her behavior as of late.

Oh she could see the logic now, but that hardly justified the internal anguish the woman had put her through. Before she lost her nerve and did something drastic like shove her off the rooftop Weiss facepalmed, letting out a heavy exhale as her hand slid down her face and then clenched.

"Umm.. Yeah. And I'm really sorry I did that but now everything's good y'know? Ruby forgave you like I said she would, so there's no reason to be mad right? We're all even."

Still with a clenched fist Weiss just glared at her. Glared as if it were possible to ignite someone via spontaneous combustion by looking at them hard enough. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and- ***THWACK***

"Yeeeeoooww! Ngh, that really hurt!"

"I hope it did you idiot!"

Yang clutched her head with both hands which was throbbing from the impact of that rapier's pommel on it, gritting her teeth. "What was that for?!"

"Payback for hitting me. Now _we're_ even."

The blonde just grumbled, massaging her scalp. Oh that was going to sting for a bit.

"And you owe me an explanation for something else as well."

"Eh?"

"Last night. When you.. *ahem* Y-You know." Though she was trying to be calm and mature about the situation Weiss couldn't help the creeping flush of pink on her cheeks as she let her weapon fall to her side.

"I have noooo idea what you're talking about."

"You know very well what I'm talking about Yang Xiao Long!"

"I-It was a spur of the moment thing alright?"

"It very well was not!"

"Weiss-"

"No. If you don't want to go any further with it or you're not ready, that's fine, but don't lie to me."

Yang bit her lip, looking down at the ground and scuffling her feet against it with small brushes. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer either way Weiss gave up.

"Fine. Whenever you want to talk about it, come find me. After classes though. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go change."

"Maybe take a minute to cool off while you're at it? 'Cause you were really hot under the collar." Twitch. "I mean for an ice queen your temper was really _flaring_." Twitch. "You even hit me, and that wasn't very _ice_ of you-" The sounds of ice forming and crackling cut her off before she could deliver any further punishment to her teammate, encasing her in solid frost from head to toe. Well, almost. Weiss was nice enough to leave her exposed from the neck up.

"Oh come on, Weiss!"

"You had it coming you.. You brute! Buffoon, dolt, dunce, barbarian, imbecile-"

She stomped away, calling Yang every form of fool she could without being vulgar as she yanked the rooftop door open and slammed it shut behind her, leaving the blonde to her fate of waiting until the ice melted. Or someone let her out. Several seconds ticked by, until..

"Well that certainly won't earn you any points."

"Just get me out of here please?" Yang asked, twisting her head as much as she was able to catch a glimpse of onyx hair and amber feline eyes. With a rather amused smile Blake paced around in front of her having apparently scaled the side of the dorms to get there. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Well when you actually have your Scroll on.." Blake teased, holding up her own which had a GPS display on the holographic screen. "Then I can track you. By the way, real smooth. Why'd you tell her Ruby's birthday was yesterday?"

"She made my little sis cry, and she had me worried sick yesterday too."

"That hardly makes it right." She snipped with arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Yeah but.. *sigh* You're right. That was petty of me. Now can you please get me out of this?"

Blake's frown softened to a minor pursed lip expression before she furrowed her brow in concentration. "I would but.. I don't exactly have an icepick with me. Gambol Shroud won't be of much help either. I could take you back to the room and set you in front of the heater but with how heavy you are.."

"I'll buy you extra tuna at lunch today."

..Unable to really decline that offer the Cat Faunus grumbled and grabbed the Yang-sicle, turning her around and starting to drag her by pulling her from up under her arms. "We're going to be so late to class.."

Late they were, and given an earful by their professor once they'd managed to thaw out Yang and get her into some dry clothes before racing off to class. Without breakfast even which Blake made sure Yang would make up to her at a later date.

Once classes were over and thankfully without any other complications coming up Yang bolted out of the classroom as the final bell rung to signal the end of today's courses. It couldn't have come at a better time, or worse. For one she'd been anticipating the chance to run back to her room and catch up on all the sleep she missed. On the other hand that meant a high chance of running into Weiss who had given her the cold shoulder for pretty much the entire day. Every time they made eye contact she received a disdainful stare, not so much as a peep directed towards her when they were in close proximity. Though maybe Yang would get lucky and Weiss might already be asleep or something.

When she finally got to the dorm she just managed to catch Ruby leaving it, closing the door behind her gently. Catching the hard to mistake outline of her sister in the corner of her eye the brunette held a finger up to her lips.

"Hey sis. What, she asleep?"

"No she's studying. Blake and I are gonna go see a movie. Wanna come with?"

"Eeh I'll pass. Wait, studying for what? Don't tell me Weiss is working again." Yang frowned, eyes flickering a little bit.

"No no, school studies. She said all the company business has been stressing her out too much lately so today she's taking a break." Ruby explained. The logic behind doing so for 'work' work to do schoolwork didn't seem very sound but at least the heiress wasn't falling back into her old habit. "If you go in there, try not to bother her too much alright? Oh and get this, she finally opened my invitation! Ooh this is gonna be awesome! I'll be an adult Huntress in only 6 days and everybody is gonna be there! Qrow, Dad, Weiss, my friends here at Beacon and-"

"Huntress in training, and no matter how old you get you'll still be my little sister." Yang chuckled and caught her in a headlock, giving her a noogie. Try as she might Ruby couldn't break her grip but when she was released it was still with a smile and a few giggles. "Still haven't even grown out of your milk and cookies phase."

"Hey, milk is healthy for you and cookies are the best thing to go with them!"

"Riiiight. I'll see you later Ruby."

Yang waved as she took off down the hall, her own smile fading when she turned and stood facing the dorm. The worst she figured would happen is that she got more of the cold shoulder treatment. A few calming breaths later the door was opened and pushed in. Hearing that someone had entered Weiss spared one glance towards the newcomer before returning to her schoolwork, books stacked on the desk and a few papers spread across it. One in particular was immediately noticed, bearing a few colorful drawings and scribbles along with a message. It was Ruby's handwriting and- Yep. No doubt about it.

Rather than poke a sleeping bear Yang started straight for her bed, pausing momentarily to reflect on the fact that the two of them were the only ones in the room at present and would likely be the only ones for a few good hours.. Sleep, or try to talk to Weiss and risk getting turned into an ice sculpture again. The choice was a tough one to consider, which took a few minutes, but in the end..

"Hey um, Weiss."

"..."

"Can I uh.. Talk to you? Just for a second?"

The sound of her pen dancing across the paper ceased. Arms crossed, she spun in her chair and faced Yang who only had a literal second to speak before being cut off with a curt 'second's up' as she then spun back around again, back to her studies.

"Hey now! ... ... ..Okay fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied about Ruby's birthday and I'm sorry I hit you in the head, and for all the other dumb stupid stuff I did and said. Now will you _please_ stop ignoring me?"

Scribble. Scribble scribble scrib- Pause. ..Clack. Weiss set her pen down, rubbing her forehead and looking over her shoulder. "Apology accepted. Thank you."

"..."

"..."

"So umm.. W-Weiss. About last night. I uh.. Th-The thing is.." The poor woman started stuttering over her words, still unable to blurt out an explanation for her behavior. Up until now Weiss had been lenient and understanding but it was getting to the point where she couldn't tolerate it any more. When once again her teammate clammed up and was unable to speak properly she let out an exasperated groan and snatched up her pen, clicking it.

"I'm busy, as you can see. If you want to talk I'm honestly more than willing to do so, but you have to actually be able to hold a conversation if we're going to-"

"Weiss I love you."

 ***SNAP***

She didn't even register the fact her pen was now in two pieces, ink spilt all over her hand and on the desk. She was too busy trying to comprehend what Yang just blurted out. Of course the blonde _liked_ her that much had become evident. The dance, the close contact, all the extra attention she'd been giving her, running interference between her and Ruby trying to patch things up.. Weiss' face was neon pink and the other woman's a bright cherry red.

"I don't know why but the past weeks, months even, I've had all these wierd feelings for you that I can't explain. At first I thought, maybe it was just some strange little crush and I'd get over it. I mean, us? A thing? Crazy right?"

Weiss wanted to tell her no. It wasn't crazy. Not to fall in love. Except she was currently too stupefied to do that. Instead she sat in her seat, frozen as Yang droned on.

"That.. What happened at the pond. I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean almost happen. It really was spur of the moment. I wasn't even sure myself until that night you left. I was really scared something happened to you Weiss. That's why I looked all over Vale. When we were on the ice together I finally realized but I was too embarrassed to admit my feelings. Plus, I figured you'd turn me down too so I guess I was afraid to tell you the truth."

She was stunned to say the least, that word being a grand understatement. Yang fiddled around, playing with her hair and scuffing her shoes against the floor.

"So.. Yeah. I'm sorry Weiss. I guess I made things kinda awkward. I'm.. Just gonna go. Maybe play some Kingdoms of Remnant with Nora or something."

"Yang wait."

Her hand was already on the handle when she heard Weiss finally speak, and stopped just in time.

"Don't go."

..Her fingers slipped away from it and she looked back at her teammate, who was now standing beside her desk.

"I.. Yes, I do feel a bit awkward but I'm glad you could finally tell me this. I just.. I'm not quite sure how to respond." What irony that she was the one at a loss for words now. Yang had just confessed that she loved the heiress and quite frankly said heiress was entirely incapable of deciding what to say next. What were her own feelings for her? Did, or could she love her back?

Yes, at often times Yang was rather brazen, hotheaded, stubborn, goofy, exuberant, foolish, and etc. However at the same time within lied a person who was very kind and warmhearted, and could put a smile on one's face even when they were feeling down. Someone who as evidenced by the events of yesterday would go to great lengths for another's wellbeing. ..Even if they took drastic measures in doing so.

"You don't have to. I just wanted to finally get this off my chest. We could just pretend this never happened and move on, i-if that's what you want."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Huh?"

Yang's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Of course she meant it! "Weiss, every time I see you, every time I'm near you, I- I don't know where it comes from but if it's not love then I don't know what it is."

"Prove it."

"W-What?"

"You heard me Yang Xiao Long. If you really love me, then I want you to prove it. Right here and right now."

Weiss looked straight into her eyes, not breaking contact and not looking away. She knew Yang never backed down from a challenge. If she really was in love with her, then it'd be easy right? Perhaps she still wasn't mentally prepared or was just still in shock but before she knew it the blonde was right next to her. She could see just how flushed her cheeks were and could feel her own heating up at the sudden proximity. Slowly, her hands came up to rest on her collar, their faces so close and the silence so deafening all Weiss could hear was the hammering of her own heart and her anxious breathing. It only got louder and faster as Yang leaned in, cupped her cheeks, pressed close to the heiress.. Then..

She kissed her. Their lips met, quickly perhaps but not roughly, staying connected for only a few seconds before they parted. It was for only the briefest respite as if they never separated before Yang kissed her again, and once more. Weiss finally pressed back, reciprocating as her arms unconsciously found themselves bound around to her lower back. How her legs felt like they were about to buckle from the sheer cascade of emotions crashing about like waves on the shore, making Weiss weak in the knees.

After perhaps their fifth or sixth embrace they truly parted, the white haired Huntress nearly breathless. The next words to come out of her teammate's mouth piercing the dense silence.

"Does this.. Mean you like me back?"

Yes? No? Weiss wasn't sure, her mind was still reeling. Yet she found to energy to muster up an answer.

"Yang.. I don't know. I really don't know. This is all sudden and I.. I need time to think."

"Right.."

"But." Weiss stopped her short of a possible reply. "If you really love me, then I'm.. Willing to give this a chance. Give us a chance. Things may not work out or maybe they will but I'll try. I'm just going to have to get used to this.."

Yang smiled. Hearing those words was like having a massive weight lifted from her shoulders. Bringing her arms down to put them around Weiss in turn she gently nuzzled into her neck.

"You mean it? I mean I can be a handful."

"I've been putting up with you and your antics for the past three years. I think I'll manage somehow." Yang laughed, as did Weiss. Once more she pressed her lips to the other Huntress', this time perhaps just a bit too forceful. Still a bit wobbly from the overwhelming sensation in her core they both ended up going backwards onto the desk, knocking over the chair in the process. Somehow Weiss became even redder than before as the other woman ended up on top of her.

"Sorry Weiss! That was an accident I swear!"

"Riiiight. I give you an inch and you take a mile, you dolt. You're lucky I'm feeling nice today."

"Pretty sure all your stuff is covered in ink now though, and your clothes are- Wait wasn't one of your things due today?"

"The ink can come out and I'll redo my writing. In fact I've half a mind to call my father and tell him to-" Click.

"Hmm. I believe I have the right room. Weiss are- Oh dear I'm dreadfully sorry if I'm intruding on a moment of intimacy. You should learn to lock your door for times like these, sister."

Weiss paled, white as a ghost before the color returned to her face making her brighter than a tomato.

"L-L-Learn to KNOCK Winter!"

"I did, several times in fact." Winter Schnee smiled innocently, hands behind her back in her usual formal stance as Yang and Weiss swiftly stood up. "Anyway, I tried to call you last night. Again, several times and you never answered so I thought perhaps it'd be best for me to check on you personally and make sure you were alright. I see you've been rather diligent in your work. Although.." Her eyes fell upon the now ink smeared mess on the desk and Weiss would swear a glint of amusement shined in them momentarily. "I don't think father will accept such an.. 'Artistic piece', for your exams."

"That's just a school assignment. Speaking of which, Winter.. I need to say something."

"Oh?" The woman slowly and subtly raised one eyebrow, head cocked a bit to the left.

"Yes. Tell father.. Tell him I need more time. I can't do it. I can't keep up with his insane demands. They're working me to death and making my life a living Hell! Which isn't unusual for him but this is too much! I can't take it anymore, it's been threatening to tear me apart from my team even! I promise it will be done sometime this week but I can't keep going like this Winter." Weiss exclaimed. Off to the side her teammate was grinning, ever proud of the heiress.

"Yeah and tell her old man that if he doesn't cut her some slack I'll personally come up there and deck him too." For a bit of extra emphasis and flair she punched her fists together and cracked her knuckles. There was a distinct lack of red in her eyes when she said it though and Winter caught this, giving her a small nod in reply.

"..I see. Very well Weiss. I'll pass along your message. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to be doing. I'll leave you two alone. Oh and please do take care of my little sister. Otherwise.."

She left the unspoken implications up to Yang's interpretation which were understood loud and clear. As Winter left the room she fell back on one of the lower beds, arms splayed out before she rubbed her face. "Sheesh, talk about scary.."

"You've no idea. You've never seen her legitimately angry."

"Oh by the way Weiss."

"Huh?"

They both looked back towards the doorway as the door reopened, Winter peeking her head in.

"..You pass."

..What?"

"To tell you the truth.." She started, fully re-entering the room. "It doesn't matter whether you complete it or not. Father wasn't grading you solely or even majorly on your assignments. In fact he was merely testing you."

Again, what. Is what both of the other Huntresses wanted to shout at this point but they were too shocked to do so.

"Being the head of the Schnee Dust Company, work is inevitably going to pile up on you and it's not always going to be easy. The reality is that you'll often be overburdened multiple times with situations like these where you'll have to sacrifice time and energy to make sure everything is done, properly and with due haste. This was merely a pressure test as it were. One that father made me cooperate with. I'm sorry Weiss, I know you might be furious with me but this is for your own good as future heiress."

Furious was one word to describe the seething rage that was rapidly building up inside, all the restraint she could muster required to prevent an explosion of hateful screams and profanity unbefitting both a Schnee and a lady.

"If it makes you feel any better sister, you've exceeded father's expectations. Both in academics and fortitude. He's quite satisfied with your work and was surprised you've lasted this long. I knew you'd do well but even I must say I'm impressed.. Now I really must be going. Feel free to do what you wish at this point regarding that last assignment. I'll see you later dear sister." *click*

As the door swung shut Weiss clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. A swarm of giant anime style tic marks of anger might as well have popped up on her head as Yang slowly crept up behind her, looking quite worried. Chilled as well due to the subzero aura of ice the justifiably angry heiress was radiating.

"Umm.. Weiss? Maybe wanna sit down and take a nap? Before you freeze everyone in the building to death?"

"Yang..?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Remember that conversation we had about private jets?"

Yang wracked her brain. When did they ever- Oh right, last night at the frozen pond. She'd expressed joking worry that Yang would probably crash it into a mountainside. "Mhmm. What about it?"

Weiss turned around and swiped Myrtenaster from its resting place against the desk, inspecting the blade and making sure the Dust chambers were loaded and functional. "Think you could hit the Schnee Dust Company headquarters?"

She blinked a few times, staring dead ahead at her. "Hey hey wait, Weiss, don't get any crazy ideas! That's my job! Hey, listen! Ruby's seriously never gonna forgive you if you miss her birthday while you're in jail! Come back here!" Yang shouted as Weiss kicked the door open, marching down the hall looking like she was ready to start taking off heads.

* * *

 _And then Weiss assumed leadership of the SDC and took over the world. Theeee end._

 _..Not. I'm leaving it at this so *drops a giant ice blue ~Fin at the end*. ..I dunno, maybe it feels to abrupt. I think it's a good place to cut it though._

 _Oh man that was a fun project. Went remarkably smooth, just like I pictured it in my head. Now to decide what I'm gonna write next.. After an update to Red Snow of course. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed my first Freezerburn fic! If not, well, there's a lot of other ones out there to read I'm sure. This one saw a decent bit of success though so I'm happy. Any constructive criticisms/compliments please direct towards the review corner or my inbox. Any complaints (that aren't constructive and helpful) and flames, the former will be directed to an incineration bin and the latter will be directed to the nearest toilet._

 _I have a few ideas still on the main block for selection, that being a Ladybug AU friendship thing involving a library, the Arkos Shipwrecked AU, I could still do the monsters and magic Whiterose AU, or something with my OC Team AMJR from The Royal Test. Who knows what I'll end up doing though. Maybe posting the prologue for Old Dusty Trails, that's almost done. ..Oh there's like twenty (not exaggerating that number believe it or not) other things on my list but those are just the ones I've been hearing a muse for the most._

 _Yeah just 'cause the options are up for grabs doesn't mean I haven't started writing any of them yet. Oh and hey look at that. The word counter for this chapter is reading over 8000! *crushes an imaginary scouter in hand* Yeah see the original translation put it at over 8000, NOT 9000 which was in the anime. Not as many people as I figured know that. Then again there's probably a lot more people who have seen the Dragonball Z anime than read the manga so.. Also I'm counting overall, not solely the story words. If we discounted the A/Ns it's probably more at maybe 1000, haha. ..Apparently my A/Ns are a lot different and bigger than most. That's just me so kinda gotta take the good with the bad. Or just skip them but like, my A/Ns are amazing like sliced bread so that's missing out. Plus kinda important details in there. If nobody votes on the next story I'll just host a RWBY style Mortal Kombat to decide it._

 _Post-submission edit in reply to a review, I maaaay do a short epilogue piece at some point in the future._

 _Anyway as HuskyStarCraft would say, see you guuuuys.. Next time!_

 _Inspectre Offline._


End file.
